


The Crimson Snow

by ArmyChoice



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cold Weather, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Lust, M/M, Minor Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyChoice/pseuds/ArmyChoice
Summary: The world is cold and full of dark secrets. New friendships and ultimate betrayals ensue in this epic alternate universe adventure tale featuring members of BTS and A.C.E
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Snow

At first, it was everything he expected, everything he had dreamed of. He felt strong, important, like he was actually contributing to his society. But as the days came and went, the snow piled higher and higher, something in him changed. Or perhaps his deep down fears have been confirmed. Years of training and sacrifice. A mountain of expectation and excitement. Now it’s here. The wild fantasies he created in his mind of what the epic life of becoming a Last Watchman would be like have been quickly and abruptly snuffed out. The soft crunch of the snow with every footstep used to be soothing has now become monotonous. A reminder of the never ending…nothingness on the surface. The path of footprints ahead are clear through the beginnings of a blizzard. Snow flurries scatter around his pale face, tossing his dark hair into his eyes.

“Hurry up Jimin!”

He hears the forward voice clearly through the wind. It’s his captain, Donghun. Jimin sighs. He has a habit of trailing behind his unit lately, lost in thought. They were almost to the third checkpoint of the night. He picks up his pace, his body moving lightly through the heavy snow drifts. The cold wind hits against his cheeks, blowing his hood off like a rag dancing behind him. Jimin contemplates what cold feels like for the 986th time, trying to conjure the sensation in his mind as he increases his speed. The snowflakes are bigger now. The size that make you want to eat them. And Jimin does. He opens his mouth wide, catching them over and over again. They melt against the heat of his tongue. He smiles, forgetting where he is at for a moment. His limbs wrapped in layers of thin black cloth, moving like a knife through butter. He tilts his chin upward, closing his eyes, but continuing his pace.

“Jimin!”

Jimin stops abruptly. Almost slamming into a fellow Watchman. 

“Whoa! Sorry I…”

“Stop.”

Jimin looks at his friend Byeongkwan confused. “What?”

Byeongkwan huffs, and responds under his breath. “Can you take this seriously for one second?! You’re going to get us both demoted….or worse….”

“How am I not taking this seriously?” Jimin says defensively, crossing his arms. But knowing full well what his friend is talking about.

Even through the thick snow Jimin can see the eye roll of the younger. Byeongkwan has always impressed Jimin. He’s one of the youngest to ever join the Last Watch. He’s looked up to him for years. But sometimes he wishes Byeongkwan would lighten up, just a little.  
They start walking together. 

“Trailing behind has become a habit of yours lately. And who’s the one they send back to get you?” 

A small twinge of guilt hits Jimin’s chest. He sheepishly answers. “….you….”

“Yes. I don’t want to be roped in to whatever punishment you eventually will receive if this behavior continues. Remember why you joined in the first place. You have to remember how important our duty is…”

“You sound like Donghun.” Jimin kicks a mound of snow as they walk.

“So you have been listening to him. I was beginning to think we’ve lost you to your delusions again. You need to live in reality. It’s not safe out here. If you don’t follow protocol…”

Jimin cuts him off. “There is nothing out here! Have you seen one living thing since we’ve been surface side?!”

“Jimin don’t…”

“What if….what if it’s all a lie? To keep us in the dark, to keep us in fear and…and easier to control…”

“Don’t start with your conspiracies again.” Byeongkwan sighs. He’s heard Jimin go off on this night after night lately. 

“Well have you? Have you seen anything but snow and desert and rocks and trees…and did I mention SNOW?! What is the point to any of this?” he accidently says the last sentence out loud.

“Don’t speak that way.” The younger says sharply. “You know how important this is. Don’t let your boredom and disappointment make you emotional and irrational!” His jaw tightens. “Donghun is not happy you know. He wants to speak with you.”

Jimin shrugs, pretending not to care. But really he is worried of what his Captain will think of to punish him this time. It gets quiet, they move together in silence the rest of the way until they reach the checkpoint. Byeongkwan kicks the snow aside and lifts open the heavy wooden door from the earth. 

“After you…” he ushers Jimin in. Irritation surges through him as he watches Jimin hesitate. He grabs Jimin’s shoulder, forcing him into the damp tunnel, and latches the door behind him. 

The scent of dirt and clay swirl around them as they descend down the old stone steps, deeper into the earth.


	2. Something New

The tunnel opens up into a medium sized damp chamber. The old wooden tables are filled with watchmen drinking their fill. Recovering from the long night. There are about 20 watchmen in Jimin’s unit. The walls are made of hardened clay, the earth beneath of stones loosely fitted together some years past. The torches placed in intervals around the room give an otherworldly glow.

Jimin feels his painful gaze the moment he enters the hall. He glances, mistakenly making eye contact with his elder. There has always been an alluring type of agony in Donghuns face. Like he is in pain, but you can’t look away. Jimin knows he has to report to his captain, even though the smell of the feed reminds him of how hungry he is. 

Donghun is sitting in the back corner of the room, still and stoic. As captain, he doesn’t have the privilege of letting his guard down. He watches over his unit like an alpha over his pack. His feed bag hasn’t been touched, it sits next to him. He watches the young soldier approach him and sighs internally. He is tired of being the punisher. Of coming up with new ways to inflict pain or discomfort so his soldiers will stay in line, so they won’t ask questions. Tired of the hunt, of the secrets…He’s just tired….of it all…

“Captain.” Jimin bows.

Donghun stares at the younger for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

“You wanted to see me sir?”

Jimin almost feels like he can feel the pain from his gaze, he shifts his weight trying to shake off the feeling.

“Sit.” Donghun gestures to a chair across from him.

Jimin obeys.  
“You are young and….naive.” Donghun speaks slowly, but clearly. “You remind me of someone I used to know.” His words are cold. As if a dark memory has entered his mind. “I don’t need to remind you of all the mistakes you’ve made, of how you need to change. Of how your selfish behavior is putting your whole unit at risk.”

Risk from what…Jimin feels a surge of anger but holds his tongue.

“We only have one more checkpoint before we head home. That’s two more weeks.” Donghun picks up his bag of precious liquid and lets it fall back and forth between his hands as he speaks. His slender fingers gripping lightly as he feels the bag indent. “Get your head back where it belongs.” He says sharply, his eyes darting up to the younger.   
Jimin nods with gritted teeth.

“You will skip your feeding tonight and go straight the sleeping quarters. When we get back, you will report directly to Jun for further….instruction.” he hesitates on the last word.  
Jimin nods again, trying to ignore the gurgling in his stomach he knows Donghun can clearly hear. He stands quickly, causing the chair he was sitting in to fall backwards and hit the stone floor. He bows out of obligation and turns to leave. Something is gripping his forearm. Donghun has him in a tight hold. 

“You know what will happen if you don’t change…” There was almost a pleading in his tone this time. Jimin has never seen his Captain this way. He stares back in confusion. But before he can answer, the moment is gone. Donghun releases his grip and straightens his posture. He grabs his bag, biting into it more calmly and collected than the rest of the unit.

Jimin sees the red liquid dripping down his elders chin and almost snarls. 

No meal tonight…..

He turns on his heels and rushes out of the room in anger. He’s never been denied his meal before. He’s so angry he doesn’t see Byeongkwan trying to get his attention before he heads back up the tunnel he came. 

A split second decision. In his emotional state he didn’t even realize he made it until he heard the wooden door slam down behind him. It wasn’t quite dawn yet. Jimin needed to clear his head. He needed to be alone. He runs. Runs in a direction he’s never been before and doesn’t stop. Deep down he knows he’s being irrational. Maybe even crazy. But he ignores those feelings, flying through the snowflakes blowing around him. His thin fabric wrapped torso becoming wet and pressed against his chest. He trips, going so fast he doesn’t sense the snow covered boulder in his path. His body goes flying. He could easily land on his feet if he chose. But…he doesn’t. He lands hard…toppling over and over through the snow and then coming to an abrupt stop. Laying on his back and eyes closed. Jimin starts laughing. He doesn’t even understand why. But he lets it out. A deep guttural laugh into the dark sky. Snowflakes lightly land on his cheeks. His hot breath making a cloud above him. His laughing slows and he opens his eyes.

I need to go back…

The blizzard has slowed to a light snow fall. Jimin stands and tries to brush off his white covered clothes. He’s soaked. He tries to imagine what cold feels like for the 987th time.   
Something catches his attention. Something….new.

A faint glowing light off in the distance. Dawn is close, he feels the weight of it approaching. But his curiosity gets the better of him and in seconds he is racing towards the mysterious glow in the forest. The trees swallow him and he slows to a walk. The light is gone. 

Did I imagine it?

But just then he smells the burning of ash. There are the remains of a campfire up ahead. The embers still glowing. It’s quiet under the blanket of trees. There is a new sensation in the air as Jimins curiosity pushes him deeper. He is light on his feet. As he reaches the embers he nudges a flaking piece of wood with his boot, ash floats up into the air beckoning him to travel further into the trees. He breaths in, a sweetness fills his lungs and sets his senses ablaze.

*CRACK*

Jimin snaps his head in an instant towards the sound. Deep in the forest he sees something new….something breathtaking…. A heartbeat racing, a warmth radiating. Jimin can’t even comprehend what he is seeing, let alone all the new sensations pulsing through his frame. A face….like his own but…nothing like him. Jimin is a being of the night and this new life before him glows like the sun. But the expression of this beautiful creature is nothing but….fear. 

It’s afraid of me?

Jimin looks back in confusion and cocks his head slightly. His whole self feels drawn forward like a magnet. This thing having a hold on him like he’s never felt before. He drags his tongue across the back of his teeth, holding a sound in the back of his throat. But then, a tingle hits the back of his neck…

Dawn…

His head turns to look behind him. The faint glow of his doom is fast approaching.

“Sehyoon RUN!!”

His head snaps back, there are two of them. He watches them sprint away from him, kicking up snow. Covered in strange furs. Their heartbeats becoming distant. Jimin knows he doesn’t have much time, and reluctantly takes off in the opposite direction to the safety of checkpoint number 3. A new fire has been ignited in Park Jimin.


	3. Worry

Byeongkwan is pacing. He’s never reached this level of worry for his best friend. Jimin has always been a bit ditsy and careless at times, it’s what made the younger drawn to him in the first place. Jimin could be the clumsiest child but when it comes down to it he is one of the strongest and most fierce soldiers in all of The Watch. He equal parts envied, respected and loved him to pieces. 

I’m gonna kill him. I’m going to rip his stupid throat out through the back of his neck. If he thinks this is some joke….I’m gonna…

His bare feet are quiet and firm against the cold stone floor as everyone sleeps around him, his thoughts violent with worry.  
Just then the star of Byeongkwans concern enters the den in a flash. The wind from his haste blowing the youngers hair back and out of his face. No one stirs, they sleep like the dead. Jimin see’s the rage in his friends face. 

“Ouch!” Jimin yelps from the impact of the youngers punch against his shoulder. He rubs the now sore spot. Byeongkwan pushes Jimin hard and turns his back to him.

“I’m sorry….listen I’m really sorry!” Jimin steps towards his seething friend.

Byeongkwan is stiff, his arms folded, facing away from Jimin with his eyes closed as he tries to control his breathing. He doesn’t let Jimin see the relief he feels in his heart. “Not now Jimin. I don’t even want to hear it. I can’t believe….” He stops mid-sentence and shakes his head. He is in no mood to hear another excuse. He turns on his heels with a surge of anger “Why would you go to the surface?! Why do you only think of yourself?!”

Jimin feels guilty again. His friend is right. He was only thinking of himself. He knows how much Byeongkwan worries about him and he left without an explanation. 

“I thought you were dead! I couldn’t even go out looking for you. I tried but Donghun forbid it!”

Jimin feels even worse thinking about Byeongkwan possibly getting lost outside when the sun was….all because of…

“We are supposed to be one. A solid unit.” BK puts his hands on his hips and shifts his weight to one side. Still glaring at his friend.

Jimin hangs his head. Drips of melted snow fall from his black hair strands and splash against the stone floor. He wants to desperately tell his friend what he discovered, still a part of him selfishly waiting for his turn to speak.

Byeongkwan sighs. “Here. Dry yourself off.” He removes his black robe and tosses it to Jimin. His pale body now bare as he walks towards his bed. 

Jimin removes his wet clothing and wraps the comfort he doesn’t deserve of his friends dry robe around his frame. He decides he will wait for sundown to tell Byeongkwan about the creatures…about the one called ….Sehyoon. As he sits on the side of his bed a feed bag rolls towards him and rests against his thigh. 

He turns abruptly to look back at Byeongkwan, his slender toned back facing him. 

“Don’t say anything. Just eat.” Byeongkwan says anticipating. 

He gave me his meal….I don’t deserve him…

“Thank you….” Jimin says heartfelt, knowing the younger won’t take his feed back no matter how much Jimin begs. Once Byeongkwan makes up his mind there is no changing it.  
Jimin holds the bag up to his lips, remembering the sensations he felt in the forest. His lips grazing the flesh like container back and forth as he paints the face he saw in his mind. Remembering the scent, the brown eyes, the pulsating neck…. he bites in deep, inhaling the blood and letting it wash his throat clean.


	4. The Hunt

The air is biting. The kind of cold you feel in your bones. 

Sehyoons lips tingle with numbness as he whispers. His breath hot, dancing swirls in the empty air. “You see anything?”

“No.” A quiet voice answers ahead of him.

“I don’t think we should go any further.” Sehyoon responds. “We’ve been at it for hours.”

A sigh.

Sehyoon stops and turns his neck side to side, cracking it and giving some relief to the tension he was holding. “Let’s rest and warm up before we head back.”

“Alright.”

Sehyoon pulls his heavy pack off his back and drops it into the snow. Dead rabbits and other small mammals stuffed inside and hanging from its sides. He drops his bow and sling of arrows and reaches into a side pouch with his heavily wrapped fingers and finds some dry kindling so they can get the fire going. His friend heads out to find some bigger pieces of wood. It’s not long before they have a decent campfire between them. 

“You hungry?” Sehyoon asks.

“Of course I’m hungry. But everything we have is for the village….and even that is not enough.”

Sehyoon leans forward, scooting to the edge of the log he is sitting on and warms his hands by the fire. “Jungkook it’s going to be okay. We’ll find more food.”

“You and your positive attitude. It’s gonna get you killed one of these days. Might as well say things how they are.” Jungkook half teases. “We barely have half of what we set out for, and winter is getting worse. Worse than any year past.”

“I know. But we’ve never been this far from home before. Doesn’t it feel….different? Like our luck is about to change?”

Jungkook scoffs. “No. We are sitting out in the middle of nowhere with empty bellies, and a shameful amount of supplies for our village. I don’t feel…different.” Jungkook feels the hunger making him more grumpy than usual.

Sehyoon smiles and pulls his hood down exposing his long black hair up in a messy bun. The trees keep them safe from the full force of the blizzard and the snow is starting to slow. “My friend, have some faith.” He pulls a pocket knife and a frozen piece of meat he’s been working on from his heavy coat pocket. Flicking the knife open, he starts grazing across the meat, getting flakes of frozen protein on the blade and bringing it to his lips. It goes cold down his throat.

“Is faith gonna give us what we need? Is it gonna come running through those trees…” Jungkook points to an area behind Sehyoon. “and stare at us in the face?”

Jungkooks tone is less playful and more aggressive now. Sehyoon doesn’t take offense at the younger. Just smiles and continues eating.

Some time passes in silence. Sehyoon realizes he was starting to drift off as he hears the sounds of a fire dying. His eyes shoot open to see Jungkook kicking snow over the small flames.  
“We should head back. It’s almost first light.”

The older rubs his eyes and returns the knife and meat to his pocket. “Yes. It’s going to take us a full day and night to get back.”

As they finish putting on their supplies and getting their weapons, they start back the way they came. Jungkook holds his hatchet before him as he heads deeper into the trees. The air is quieter, still. The older holds his bow at the ready and starts loading an arrow in case the buck he has seen in his dreams will finally make an appearance. 

But something is different. And even the younger feels it. Without words they both instinctively duck behind different trees. Holding their breath steady, their feet digging into the snow mixed with dirt. There is something, they sense it. Back near their camp. It’s quiet, but as trained hunters both Sehyoon and Jungkook know it is there. They wait for the right moment. Sehyoon closes his eyes, breathing steadily through his nose… feeling the creature getter closer so he can make the fatal blow. 

*CRACK*

A frozen tree branch falls in the distance. 

Damn…

Sehyoon curses their luck and turns swiftly around the tree, bow held up and ready to release, expecting to see a deer or an elk already fleeing from the sound. His heart stops. It’s not an animal..or is it? His steady hands begin to tremble but he does not lower his weapon. Sehyoon watches every micro movement, like a hunter watches his prey, though he does not feel like the hunter anymore. He’s never felt this type of visceral fear. Like an instinct he was born with…screaming at him to get as far away from this evil as fast as he can. Even as it gets closer he doesn’t move. The more he stares the more he realizes how otherworldly and majestic it is. Its skin is paler than his own, yet not in a sickly way. It almost glows in the dim lighting. Its eyes, black as ink….

Is it….could it be….

It turns, looking away for but a moment…something has caught its attention.

“Sehyoon RUN!!” Jungkook yells from behind him. Startling him back to his senses. He turns and sprints through the snow after his friend. Their hearts pounding with adrenaline. Not even looking back to see their doom.

But it doesn’t come. They run for what seems like eternity. Finally stopping in a clearing and gasping for breath. Their bodies covered in a sweat and feeling feverish.

“It….it could be anywhere…we….need to…” Jungkook tries to say between gasping breaths but then falls over and vomits out what water and bits of food he had left in his stomach.

“It’s gone….I think it’s gone….” Sehyoon falls to his hands and knees. Dry heaving a bit from exhaustion and fear.

The younger wipes his wet lips with the back of his gloved hand and kneels up. “That….that was….”

“Yes…I believe so...an Upir.” Sehyoon rolls over onto his back, staring at the faint blue of the morning sky in shock.

“So they are…..real….” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“Yes…” The older can’t get the black eyes out of his head.

“I thought they would be….more…um…”

“Hideous….bigger….?”

“Yeah….”

“Me too.”

It’s silent for a time as they both try to gather their thoughts. But they can’t. All they know is they need to get back to their village as fast as they can. Starvation is not their only threat anymore.


	5. Promise

Byeongkwan’s eyes slowly open. The room is dark. They live in darkness. A familiar presence moves behind him. A small hand wrapped around his waist. The younger smiles. He can never stay mad at Jimin for long. He closes his eyes and listens to his friend’s slow breathing. It’s soft. The pressure of Jimin’s chest rising and falling against his back. He turns over onto his right side, now facing his sleeping friend, brushing some black hair out of his eyes carefully. Jimin’s squished cheek against the pillow makes Byeongkwan let out a small laugh. Jimin stirs. Stretching his arms above his head, his pink lips opening up into a full yawn.

“What did you want to tell me?” Byeongkwan asks quietly, propping his head up on his hand, his elbow digging into the bed. He watches Jimins eyelashes slowly flutter open in confusion.

Without even realizing it, Jimin has made a habit of climbing in bed with Byeongkwan. The comfort of the youngers touch calls to him even in his unconsciousness. 

“Oh…” Jimin says embarrassed, not remembering how he got here. “Hi…”

“Hi.” The younger smiles. Giving Jimin the signal he is not mad anymore. “So…tell me.”

“Tell you….?” Jimin’s eyebrows scrunch but then the flood of memories from the morning before come into his mind like a knife. “OH!” he says a little too loud. “oh!” he corrects his volume, saying it under his breath the second time. “I saw….well first I saw a light…in the trees…” his voice high with excitement.

“A light?”

“Yes…it was a fire. I went to it and I saw….I saw a Sehyoon.” Jimin smiles in almost pleasure, the memory of his scent still imprinted in his senses. 

“You saw a what?” Byeongkwans eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

“I don’t know what it is, it looks like us…but…not at all at the same time…it…”

“You saw something ….alive?!” Byeongkwans eyes widen and he leans closer to Jimin. His full bottom lip dropping slightly in anticipation. 

“Yes!” Jimin whispers loudly back. “I think this is what we have been looking for….but they….they were afraid of me and…I didn’t feel threatened.”

“They? There were two…Sehyoons? Wait what is a Sehyoon?” The youngers mind flooded with questions.

“Yes there were two of them. I think Sehyoon was the name of the one….the one looking at me. It was beautiful.”

“What did it look like?!” Byeongkwan sets his hand on Jimins hip showing he has his full attention.

“It..or he…had black hair, longer than ours. It’s eyes were softer…like a shade of honey brown I didn’t know existed. They were covered in so many layers of clothing and furs…dead things. But listen the best part was the smell…”

“the smell?”

“I don’t know how to describe it…you know when it’s time to feed….and the scent that comes up through your throat, into all your …everything?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s kind of like that…but a thousand times more potent. Like everything in me was drawn to him….” Jimin’s mouth starts watering.

“So it’s a him now?”

“I guess so… he smelled like…like…”

Byeongkwan growns. “Don’t remind me of how hungry I am please.”

“Oh….yeah I forgot. I’m sorry.” Jimin places his hand on the youngers skin, feeling the grumbles of his empty stomach.

“Don’t apologize. I know how you get when you haven’t eaten, I did it out of selfishness.” Byeongkwan teases.

Jimin smiles and pinches his friends abdomen.

“Hey!” Byeongkwan laughs and pushes Jimins hand away.

A few moments pass in silence, each of them laying their heads next to each other and thinking about Jimin’s discovery. The other watchmen starting to stir, their internal clocks telling them the light on the surface has almost completely dissipated.

The younger breaks the silence first. “We need to tell Donghun.”

“Tell me what?” Donghun’s clear, powerful voice asks from the doorway across the room. 

The whole unit struggles quickly out of their cots and to their feet. Giving a short quick bow as their Captain passes by them one by one. His stoic walk getting closer and closer to the two friends now standing next to each other at attention. His painful eyes fixated on Jimin.

Byeongkwan quickly realizes he is still naked and grabs a sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his waist.

“Captain.” Byeongkwan bows deeper than normal out of embarrassment. 

“Captain.” Jimin barely bows, not taking his eyes off Donghun.

Donghun observes the two of them. He’s always been secretly jealous of their friendship. He’s never had a relationship like theirs before. A lonely life is the one he chose. Jimin’s hair is pressed flat on one side of his head, spiking out on the other in crispy bits where the wet snow dried in his sleep. The captain almost snorts at the sight of the two of them, a barely clothed mess.

“Well? Tell me what?” he finally says.

“Oh.” Byeongkwan stands up straight almost dropping his sheet. “Well Jimin should be the one to tell you sir.”

The room is so quiet you could probably hear an insect crawling. 

Donghun fixes his gaze on the puffy lidded soldier. Jimin’s eyes blink a few times as he contemplates what to say. As a soldier it is his duty to report anything out of the ordinary. But he’s feeling petty.

The younger elbows him in the ribs. “Jimin…” he says urgently under his breath.

“Yes. I…so I went out early….I….I shouldn’t have. I know.”

Donghun looks unphased as if he already knew. Because he does.

“…and…” Jimin continues. “I found something. Two somethings. Creatures like us…but not.”

A murmuring breaks out among the unit. Donghuns eyes widen the slightest bit for a micro second. “Quiet!” he says sharply. The room goes silent again. “There were only two of them?”

“Yes. Only two.”

Donghun clasps his hand behind his back and begins to pace the room, addressing everyone now. “Watchmen, our mission to guard the perimeter will carry on, but instead of me leading the unit…” he turns sharply facing the half naked younger, and gesturing towards him with his hand. “Byeongkwan will be acting captain in my absence.” 

Loud whispers break out. Byeongkwan grabs Jimins arm.

“Quiet!” the captain turns his neck, his black eyes piercing into each one of his soldiers. “Jimin and I have a new mission. We will be going after these….creatures. They are called humans. They are a threat to us. That is all I can say for now.”

Jimin and Byeongkwan look at each other in shock. 

“You will listen to Byeongkwans every command. He is now your captain for the time being.” He looks back at Byeongkwan. “If anyone gets out of line, or thinks they can slack off without me around, their punishment will be doubled. Understand.” He looks around the room again.

The room fills with the answer “Yes sir.” In unison. Everyone bows again. 

“Well…pack up! It’s almost dark!” he waves his arms upward, ushering everyone to get ready to head to the next checkpoint. He starts walking hastily out of the room, pausing at the doorway “Jimin, we leave in 5 minutes. Don’t be late.” He warns, and disappears out of sight.

Byeongkwan looks at Jimin, worried for his friend. “Come on, we better hurry.” He starts making his bed, tucking the blanket tightly around the padded bedding. Diving into the new responsibility he has already.

Jimin can’t even speak, he just nods slowly. Equal parts fear and excitement building inside him. A new adventure, something he’s always wanted, is finally here. 

But with the Captain….with Donghun…..and what are we even doing?

He holds the youngers robes up to his nose, breathing in Byeongkwans scent always helps him clear his mind. 

“Jimin you only have a few minutes, come on!”

Jimin looks back to see his friend already almost fully dressed. The dark grey fabric wrapped in perfect rows over his toned arms, disappearing under his tunic that he is finishing buttoning.  
“Oh…yes…here.” Jimin lets Byeongkwans robe slide down his arms and tosses it to him. 

His friend catches it midair and immediately begins folding it to put in his pack. 

Jimin slides his undergarments on over his lower half. “But what am I even doing? Why do I have to go with Donghun? I don’t want to leave you and…”

“Hey.” Jimin hears his friends voice close behind, he turns. “It’s going to be okay. Just do what Donghun says alright? Don’t do dumb….Jimin things okay?” He places his hands on Jimin’s shoulders. 

“Okay....I’ll be good…maybe.” Jimin says sarcastically.

“Jimin. Please.” The youngers eyes are pleading.

“Okay. Yes I will listen to him alright?!”

“Promise.” Byeongkwan holds out his pinkie.

“What is this?”

“It’s a promise.” His lifts Jimin’s hand to his making him understand. Jimin sticks out his chubby digit and links it with his best friends.

“Promise.”


	6. Come be my teacher

In the dark forest, Jimin kicks at the frozen remains of the campfire. He looks up through the gaps in the evergreen trees, thousands of stars peaking down at him.

“This is where you saw them?” Donghun asks breathing in the frigid air through his nose.

Jimin looks down and points. “Over there, by those trees.”

“Show me.”

Jimin finds the footprints of Sehyoon, still impacted into the dirty snow. The scent returns. 

Donghun appears behind Jimin like a ghost. The younger stands aside watching Donghun carefully. The older dragging his fingertips over the frozen bark of the tree. His eyes fully black and fixated in concentration. He breaks off a small piece of ice, pulling it up to his tongue. Donghun feels a vibration in the back of his throat as he tastes Sehyoons scent. He hands the wet ice to Jimin.

“Here, taste.”

Jimin hesitates for a second, but then grabs the ice, holding it to his bottom lip. The scent is strong. He rubs it back and forth across his lip, painting the sweet flavor first before placing the whole piece of ice on his tongue. He salivates, the heat of his mouth melting the humans essence down his throat. He swallows with eyes closed.

Donghun observes the younger, a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Thinking about all the things Jimin has yet to experience. He frowns. 

Ignorance is bliss perhaps…

“And the other one? Where was he?”

Jimin’s eyes flash open. “Oh..” he clears his throat. “Over here I think.” He walks deeper into the forest. “I didn’t get a good look at him.” He scans the snow covered earth. “Ah. Right here, there are more footprints.” He touches the tree Jungkook was pressed against. 

Donghun approaches. His black cloak blowing in the slight breeze. “Do as I showed you. You need both their scents.”

Jimin feels the hard tree with his palm, finds a small chunk of ice, pulling it from the bark like he saw before. This time it’s different. The flavor is different. It explodes up through his nasal passage. His stomach cramps. A knot in his chest. 

“Jimin….Jimin?”

Donghun grabs Jimin’s wrist, pulling the bit of ice from his lips. 

“Wh….what?”

“You were growling.”

“I was?”

Donghun smirks and takes one lick of the ice still held in the youngers small fingertips. He breaths in deep through his nostrils, letting the scent of Jungkook dive through him. 

“Mmmm. Yes.” His eyes close. He rubs his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

His eyes snap open has he releases Jimin’s wrist. “Do you have both scents in your mind?”

“Yes….” Jimin’s knees feel a bit weak. He’s never felt weak before.

“Good. Follow it.”

The younger looks up at his Captain. The million questions he wants to ask are on the tip of his tongue. But he made a promise. Turning he takes off, sprinting through the trees deeper and deeper. Donghun following close behind. Moving like silent predators through the blackness. It’s not long before the taste in the air gets stronger.

It’s been hours, or has it been minutes. Jimin has lost track of time chasing the intoxicating taste. Donghun took the lead long ago, impatient with Jimin’s pace. The trees are starting to become more sparse. Random pockets of open land before another lonely cluster of evergreens. Jimin looks off to his right, sensing a cliff drop off in the distance. They are gaining altitude.   
Donghun starts drifting off to the left, flying over the deep snow and into another grove of trees. Jimin follows. The scent makes him dizzy. 

*SMACK*

Jimin goes flying and lands hard against the snow. 

Donghun starts laughing. A sound Jimin has never heard.

“Wh…why did you stop?!” Jimin sits up, rubbing the side of his snow covered head. Angry that Donghun stopped so abruptly.

“Why weren’t you paying attention?” Donghun smirks.

“I….you….” Jimin struggles to put together an answer in his frustration.

“Your carelessness never ceases to amaze me. How long did we train on anticipating your opponents moves?”

“So you’re my opponent now?”

Donghun smiles slightly and offers the younger his hand. Jimin takes it reluctantly and is pulled to his feet in an instant. He's never seen his Captain this playful before.

“Just listen.” Donghun instructs.

Jimin glares but then turns his head sideways slightly, focusing on the sounds surrounding them. The sound of the breeze picking up bits of snow, the evergreens shifting above them like heavy giants. But then something new. A heartbeat.

No….two heartbeats…


	7. Brown Eyes

Their bodies are starting to break down from exhaustion. Running off and on through the deep snow for hours.

“Jungkook- ah…I need to rest.”

Jungkook looks back at his friend who’s quite a few paces behind him.

“We are making good time. Hyung we can’t stop now.”

“I…I just need a little rest.” Sehyoon slumps against a tree. Fatigue fully setting in. His eyes are heavy with need for sleep.

Jungkook jogs back to his friend, shaking him awake. “Hyoon we have to keep moving.”

Sehyoons eyes flutter open barely, not realizing he fell asleep instantly. “Ye…yes.” He takes a step forward but his knees give out. Jungkook wraps his arms around his waist, holding Sehyoons full weight in his arms. He is heavy.

“Ok….hyung…” Jungkook grunts, placing his elder on the ground, back propped against the bark of the evergreen. “Looks like we have no choice.” Jungkook pulls a wool blanket from his large pack and tucks it around Sehyoon.

“Guess I’ll keep watch.” Jungkook says to no one. 

Sehyoon is already snoring quietly. His chin tucked into his chest.

The tree’s above creak as Jungkook sits the opposite side of Sehyoon. Even through the many layers he can feel the frozen earth against his butt. It’s uncomfortable but he is used to discomfort. His brown eyes squint into the darkness, barely making out shapes in the distance with the help of the moonlight. His hatchet ready in his gloved hand. But the soft movement of the forest invites him to close his eyes. As much as he fights it. Sleep takes him.


	8. The Taste

“Why are we doing this…?” Jimin finally asks under his breath. They’ve been watching the two sleeping humans, a small valley of snow separating them. “They don’t seem….dangerous.”

Donghun’s breathing is slow and steady. It takes him a moment to answer. “Trust me when I say they would kill us the first chance they get.”

“They didn’t try to kill me.” Jimin responds, remembering how Sehyoon had his bow raised, his arrow pointing right at Jimin’s heart. “He could have tried to….but he didn’t.”

Donghun sighs. “There’s a lot you don’t understand yet.”

“So make me understand. Are we going to kill them?”

“No.”

A wave of relief moves through the youngers chest. But Donghun’s answer only brings more questions to his mind.  
“Then why are we…”

“Listen. I was once where you are now. Young and full of a thirst for knowledge…for the truth. Trust me when I say, it’s better to live in the dark.” 

If he was trying to cure Jimin’s curiosity, he failed.

“What are you talking about? What are we going to do with them? You have to give me something…or else…”

“Or else what?!” 

Donghuns sharp tone surprises the younger.

“I…I don’t know.” Jimin bows his head, remembering his place.

“We are taking them home with us. That’s all I can tell you.”

“We are taking them to The Colony?!” Jimin looks up at his Captain completely baffled. 

“Yes.”

“But why would…”

“Jimin. We don’t have a lot of time.” Donghuns tone is steady with authority. 

Jimin sighs frustrated.

“I need to show you where you need to bite.”

“Excuse me?”

Donghun steps forward, placing his hand on the back of Jimins neck.

“Wh…what are you doing?”

“You want to learn something new? I’ll show you.” He tilts Jimins jaw upward and to the side gently while he continues. “These humans are much weaker than us, they are susceptible to something in our saliva, the bacteria we carry.”

“I….um…” Jimin doesn’t know what is happening or how he should react. His body is stiff as Donghun glides two finger tips up the length of his throat, his elder so close he can feel his breath against his cheek.

“But only when you bite here.” Donghun leans forward pressing his open teeth against a soft spot under Jimin’s jaw, next to his throat.

Jimin feels Donghuns fangs, pressing on his flesh but not sinking in. 

“Wh…why there…” Jimin’s heart is racing.

Donghun slowly pulls back, his face still close to the younger. “It incapacitates them. They will be fully awake, but unable to move or fight back.” He releases his hand from the back of Jimin’s neck and turns his attention to the unconscious men sitting against a tree. “But only if you bite that exact spot. And since this is your first time you must know…you are going to feel things you’ve never experienced before. The taste…” Donghun pauses, a rumble in his throat. “Just control yourself.”

Jimin rubs his hand against his neck where Donghun left imprints. He has no idea what he is talking about. But the intoxicating scent in the air gives him a clue. Byeongkwan and him used to bite each other when they were younger, playfully. It’s a sign of affection among Upir. Among friends….among lovers too. Jimin has never used it as a weapon before.

The captain begins walking, Jimin follows. He is terrified and filled with longing at the same time. There are so many emotions building in him he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He tugs at the tight fabric on his wrists. A strange wild energy building in his whole body as they get closer.

“Which one do you want?”

The question almost knocks him sideways.

“I…I don’t know…this is …this feels wrong….but right….do we have to do this?!”

Donghun gives a slight smile but the younger can’t see. “I’ll take the one with the hatchet. Oh! Remove their weapons first. Be quick and clean. Understand?”

“Yes.” Jimin’s voice almost squeaks back. He clears his throat.

I made a promise…I made a promise….I have to do this….

They stand under the enormous evergreen. Only a thin layer of snow under their boots. The air is heavy with the ominous task before them. Jimin finally gets a good look at the second human. His hair is wavy brown and shorter than the first. It’s covering his black lashes. He’s breathtaking. His hand loosely gripping the weapon on his lap. Jimin wonders why they are so tired and so covered in layers of furs. He gets closer breathing through his nostrils, longing to feel their skin.

Donghun grabs Jimins shoulder, gesturing with his head it’s time. 

He hesitates for a moment, watching his captain crouch next to the wavy haired boy, the hatchet removed quickly and set a careful distance away. The sad eyes dart upward. Jimin realizes he’s just standing there and moves towards the other. His heart feels like it’s going to explode out his chest. He grabs the bow and moves it to the side, never taking his eyes off the beautiful creature before him. Completely forgetting his task, he reaches his fingers out…wanting to feel the skin.

Time feels like it stops. As soon as Jimin’s fingers glide over the warm cheek of Sehyoon, a ripple of pleasure, happiness, passion? He’s not sure what, but it explodes through the young soldier. A struggle is heard on the other side of the tree. But Jimin doesn’t even register because Sehyoon’s eyes have just opened and he is staring into Jimin’s. His hand now cupping the humans cheek.

“Jimin.” Donghuns voice cuts through the air.

Jimin looks up, Donghun is standing with the other human limp in his arms. His brown eyes full of fear and rage.

“JUNGKOOK – AH!” Sehyoon screams and tries to lunge forward.

Jimin holds him against the tree, his hand at his throat. He straddles the panicked human.

“Get away from me you monster!”

He feels the fists of the creature below him, his blows barely registering. A rush of instinct pushing Jimin down…his lips opening over the soft spot on Sehyoons neck, his teeth sinking into the salty flesh. A flood of ecstasy pours into Jimin’s mouth. Hot red liquid spraying onto Jimin’s tongue. Sehyoons body gets weaker, his tight fists loosening and fall to the earth. Jimin is out of control. Pressing his body against this deliciousness he never knew existed. Finally feeling like a true Upir. An inner beast being released. He is aroused. He is exhilarated. His is starving. His is completely satisfied. He is everything. Like fireworks going off in every nerve of his body. He doesn’t know what he is doing, grinding his hips downward, pressing his chest into the fully awake, yet completely vegetated man beneath him. 

Donghun sighs. Setting down his prey carefully before grabbing Jimin’s shoulder.

“Jimin that’s enough. Stop.”

Jimin pushes Donghun away, making a second bite deeper into the shoulder of his victim. He inhales, a rumbling in his core calls out for more.   
Suddenly Donghun is has his arm around Jimin’s waist pulling him away forcefully. “That’s enough.” His voice is surprisingly calm. He turns Jimin around holding his soldier against his own body. “That’s enough…” he holds Jimins head against his shoulder. “I know…I know…” he says letting the younger bite into his own neck. Letting him calm down in his arms.  
Jimin doesn’t even realize he is drinking from Donghun, doesn’t realize he is pushing into him with his full force. It takes a minute for his brain to settle. For their surroundings to become clear again. His breathing starts to steady. He pulls his fangs out of Donghuns neck, his blood smeared face looking up in horror at his captain. His eyes hazy and confused.  
“I…I’m..” he pulls away from Donghuns arms. “I’m sorry Captain.” He bows deeply into the snow. “I didn’t know! I…”

“Jimin.” Donghun pulls him back to his feet. “It’s okay soldier. I was much worse my first time.”

Jimin keeps his head bowed but then looks back at Sehyoon. The blood dripping down his neck makes him want more. But he turns away, feeling ashamed. 

“Come, we need to stop the bleeding.” Donghun picks up Sehyoon bringing him over to Jimin.

“H….how?” Jimin says, trying not to look down at the exposed throat before him. The blood is everywhere. 

Donghun leans down, flattening his tongue over the wound on Sehyoons neck. He licks over it slowly, over and over again. Jimin feels more shame at the feeling between his legs and in his throat. He bites his blood stained lip. 

Donghun pulls away. “Mm….see?” He licks Sehyoons blood from his lips in satisfaction.

Jimin see’s the teeth marks already becoming smaller. The wound is healing.

“Now your turn, the other bite.” Donghun pulls back some of the furs, exposing the humans shoulder. Jimin looks at the second bite in shock. 

“I…I can’t. What if I…”

“You can do it. You have to learn.” Donghun doesn’t give him a choice.

The younger looks into Sehyoons eyes, remembering that he is awake and feeling and seeing everything that is happening. He reaches his hand under his limp head lifting it up. “I’m really sorry about this.” Jimin’s black eyes stare down into the honey ones right before bringing the bloody shoulder to his trembling lips.


	9. The Colony

The dark opening of home welcomes Byeongkwan and his surrogate unit. The cave to the Colony opens up into an enormous cavern. Stalagmites and their counterpart decorating its interior. Glistening minerals painting its dark grey and black uneven walls. At a certain time in the night the moon shines in and reflects off the minerals, giving dark purple and blue contrasts.  
Byeongkwan pauses, letting his unit descend deeper into the cave as he looks out at the sparkling snow. He misses Jimin and hasn’t stopped worrying about him since their separation. 

He better keep his promise….He better stay safe or I’ll kill him…

After a time, he turns away, taking the same descent. It’s time for him to report to Master Jun.  
Though the entry to the Colony is straight forward, a straight but winding path downward deep into the earth, once inside it opens up into a whole underground city. A complex yet organized society. Everyone having a role and duty to contribute to the whole. Some Upir are in charge of the complicated ventilation system, of bringing in fresh oxygen through complex airways. Others are teachers to the young, or caregivers, entertainers, maintenance, soldiers, and so on. The society has been growing for some time, but still small compared to other Colonies.

“BK!” a familiar voice rings out.

Byeongkwan smiles, turning to see the younger Upir running towards him. “Chan.”

Chan runs towards his Hyung with a big cheesy smile on his face, wrapping his arms around the worn out soldier he’s been missing so much. Byeongkwan has always been like an older brother to him.

“I missed you!” the younger says while squeezing all the air out of him. 

Byeongkwan laughs. “I missed you too Chan. Have you been doing a good job at keep the mother’s satisfied and happy?”

Chan pulls back, now looking at his elder. “It’s exhausting BK! Between taking care of the newborns and trying to satisfy the new mothers I don’t have time to take care of myself!”

Byeongkwan smirks, remembering when Chan chose to become a caregiver just a year prior. He was always the sweet caring type. Definitely not meant to be a soldier. Trudging through snow for weeks on end would be the death of his warm soul.

“But you’re still happy with your choice right?” the older asks.

“Yes.” A faint smile on Chans lips. “The newborns are so beautiful. I already have three to take care of and…”

“Three already?! Wow.”

“Mmmhmm…but they are growing so fast. I want you to meet them!” Chan grabs Byeongkwans hand, tugging at it.

“I’m sorry I can’t right now Channie. I have to make my report to Master Jun.”

Chan looks confused. “Why do you have to? That’s Donghuns job.”

Byeongkwan sighs and lowers his voice. “I’m acting as captain right now. Donghun and Jimin went on a separate mission. I don’t suppose they are back yet?”

“What?! No….no I haven’t seen them. You are captain right now?!” Chan almost squeaks with excitement.

“Please lower your voice….” Byeongkwan feels embarrassed, not wanting to sound like he is boasting. “Yes….for now. Please tell me if you see Jimin return okay?” 

“Yes I will! But…where did they go?!”

The older misses Chans childlike enthusiasm. He smiles.

“I can’t say right now. I’m sure Donghun will explain more when they return.”

The answer doesn’t satisfy the youngers curiosity but he holds his tongue. “Oh no!” Chan shouts.

“What?” Byeongkwans asks concerned.

“I’m late! I can smell her.”

“Who?”

“One of the mothers….it’s…she is ready for me.”

“Ohh.” The older laughs. “They do keep you busy don’t they?”

Chan shakes his head. “You have no idea how thirsty they are. After they feed on me, it’s the sex. It’s relentless. I’ve been sore for weeks.”

“I have no sympathy for you Chan.” Byeongkwan teases and squeezes the youngers cheek. “Go keep them happy. I have to go now.”

Chan sighs. “I’ll find you later okay! I want to hear all about your first run!”

“Okay find me…if you can still walk.” Byeongkwan chuckles. 

Chan groans and takes off down the pathway towards his hungry Noona Upir.

Byeongkwan finds his way to Juns living quarters. It’s down a large tunnel, the doors to his chambers entrance elaborate and arched at the top. The dark wood carved with intricate symbols at Jun’s request. The young soldier straightens his tunic and tightens the straps on his forearms, taking a deep breath before feeling the knock of the hard wood against his knuckles. 

“Enter.”

He hears a voice say from the other side of the door.

Byeongkwan pushes the heavy door inward and enters Master Jun’s chamber.

The flicker of fire light reflects off the tapestry covered interior. Sewed with impressive designs of black and blue. Jun always had a flare for the dramatic. Not one inch of the room isn’t decorated in some gaudy manner. 

“Master Jun.” Byeongkwan exclaims and bows quick and deep as a soldier should. The room smells of feed.

“Byeongkwan…is it?”

He straightens up now taking in the scene before him. “Yes sir.”

Jun is barely draped in an emerald green silk robe. Fine stitch work creating beautiful patterns of gold up the sleeves. His black eyes shining with the reflection of torches. His smooth black hair being played with gently by the man who is sitting behind him on the bed. The man Jun never seems to be without. His adviser Hoseok.

Jun is sitting on a white fur rug on the floor, leaning his head back in Hoseoks lap, his eyes buried deep into Byeongkwans. 

“Hmmm…and tell me Byeongkwan…where is Captain Donghun?”

Hoseok continues to run his fingers backwards through Jun’s thick hair, not looking up from his master. Jun kisses his advisers bare calf lightly, making Byeongkwan feel uncomfortable but he doesn’t show it. 

“He appointed me as acting Captain, Sir. He took Jimin on a side mission to search for….humans.”

Hoseok looks up for the first time. His eyes shine different. Byeongkwans feels a chill on the back of his neck. 

“Humans you say?!” Jun’s voice is now bright with satisfaction. He sits up, letting Hoseoks leg fall off his shoulder. 

He stands up, his robe falling open revealing his nakedness. As he walks over to a wooden table in the corner he asks “How many?” He starts pouring himself a drink. Dark liquid pouring out of the silver pitcher into the goblet in his other hand.

“Two.”

“Only two?” he sets the pitcher down a little too hard with his disappointment. Some liquid splashing out.

“Yes. Sir.”

“It’s not enough..” he says under his breath as he turns, facing the young soldier again. His robe sliding off one shoulder exposing his neck and collar bone.

Hoseok stands up, smiling warmly. A fur lined cloak tied around him. “You must be so thirsty from your long journey.” He takes the goblet from Jun. “Here, drink.” 

He is less than an arm’s length from Byeongkwan. His eyes flashing sliver for the briefest moment before the younger takes the smooth goblet from his hand.

Byeongkwan can smell it in his throat. He is thirsty. But he hesitates.

“Jimin…he’s the pretty one isn’t he?” Hoseok tilts his head sideways, not taking his eyes from Byeongkwans.

“I…yes I guess. But he’s more than just pretty.”

“Drink.” Hoseok demands. His smile leaving.

Byeongkwan’s skin is crawling, but he obeys.

Hoseoks smile returns as fast as it left. “Good.”

The liquid burns the soldier’s dry throat. His body instantly feels warm, his eyes roll back as he drinks the entire cup. 

“I knew you were thirsty.” Hoseok smirks watching a drip of blood trickle down over Byeongkwans big bottom lip and down his chin. He reaches out, grabbing the youngers jaw firmly and slowly sliding his thumb over the crimson lips. 

Byeongkwan is frozen in place. Not wanting to disrespect his superiors, he lets Hosoek touch his lips.

Hoseok finally turns away, moving like a phantom towards Jun. He paints the blood firmly over his Masters lips, tugging at them slightly right before pushing his thumb into his mouth. Jun begins sucking with satisfaction, a moan vibrating in his chest as Hosoek pulls him closer. 

Byeongkwan steps backwards, desperately wanting to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Hoseok asks with a sharpness on his tongue. He head snapping back towards him.

“I…”

“I take care of our Leader just as you take care of Jimin. There is no need to be uneasy.”

Byeongkwan senses a very different feeling in the air.

This is nothing like Jimin and I…..and how did he know…

Jun rests his forehead against Hoseoks chest, almost whimpering. Byeongkwan has never seen Jun act this way. Like a needy child. 

Hoseok has now taken over speaking to Byeongkwan. Jun seems incapacitated by his touch.

“Do not speak of the humans to anyone do you understand soldier?”

“Yes sir.”

Jun starts kissing down the thick fabric covering Hoseok until he is kneeling at his waist. Now kissing over his clothed intimate area in longing, his hands wrapped around his advisers behind.

“Looks like it is time for you to leave.” Hoseok smirks still watching Byeongkwans reaction as he starts untying his robe. "Unless you want to stay?"

Byeongkwan has his head down, trying to look at anything but the scene before him. "No sir."

“Byeongkwan…”

“Yes?” the younger looks up hesitantly. 

“When Jimin returns tell him I...I mean we would like to speak to him.”

Byeongkwan starts backing away. “Yes sir.” He ducks out the doorway quickly just before Hoseoks lips pull back, exposing his fangs in a pleasure filled grin. His head falling back as his leader sucks on his now hardening length.

**If you are enjoying this story please leave me some kudos!! BTS is having a comeback are you excited?!? I hope the Shadow MV is dark AF, more inspiration for my story!   
And don't worry, if your favorites haven't been introduced yet. They will be in time...**


	10. The Tavern

“They should be back by now.” Taehyung says, pacing the warped oak planks making up the floor of the tavern. His soft dark curls covering his worried eyes.

A fire peacefully crackles in the dining area. It’s late, everyone, except a couple drunks and Taehyungs friend, have gone home. Tae stops to look out a window, snow has piled around its edges on the outside. It’s dark. The wind howls briefly and Tae continues to pace, his hand clasped behind his back.

His Hyung takes another swig of his warm goat milk, leaving a thin layer of white on his upper lip. “You worry too much Tae.” He swirls what remains in the bottom of his stein. It’s metal and dented, with wooden handle shaped like a giant talon. Jin frowns, wanting more drink. He sits up in his large chair, turning to see the village drunk passed out at one of the tables. He smiles, and in one swift motion gets up, snatches the mug of untouched mead, and plops back in his warm chair.

Tae watches his friend pour the mead slowly into the rest of the goat milk, a weird smile on Jin’s face. 

“What are you doing?!” Taehyung grimaces. 

“An experiment.” Jin tosses the now empty mug on the floor and lifts his strange cocktail into the air, swirling it around slightly. 

“You aren’t actually going to drink that are you?” 

“Of course I am! This could be my greatest creation yet!” Jin says with childlike excitement in his eyes. 

Taehyung scoffs and leans against a wooden post, arms folded. “Well then….bottoms up.”

“Yes, bottoms up!” Jin raises his stein into the air, as if giving “cheers” to an invisible friend, and brings the large container to his lips. 

Tae watches in amusement as his Hyung takes a couple swallows but almost immediately spews the unpleasantly colored liquid all over the floor in front of him. Tae lets out a deep laugh as Jin gags and coughs bent over.

Through tears of laughter “I….I guess it wasn’t your greatest creation…”

“Ewwww…..kkahhhhhh…..It…it was curdled! Get me some water!”

Tae pours a glass of water and brings it and a rag to Jin, still hit with bursts of giggles. 

“Uhhhgg…that was absolutely disgusting.” Jin says muffled as he wipes his mouth with the rag.

“Well what did you expect?” Tae asks smiling. “I’m not cleaning that up.” He points to the floor. 

Jin frowns, his stomach uneasy now. He throws the rag to the floor and cleans up his horrific cocktail. Tae returns to the bar area and continues to clean up from the day. His worries that he temporarily forgotten return. Anxious thoughts of Jungkook and Sehyoon flood his mind. Animal attacks, starvation, freezing to death, every scenario his mind can plague him with.  
He grabs a few biscuits that Jin made earlier that day and sets them on the table in front of his Hyung. “Here, to clean the taste out of your mouth.”

Jin watches Taehyung. “You’re really worried aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, I’ve only told you a hundred times.”

Jin sighs. “Sehyoon and Jungkook are the best hunters in our village. They’ve been gone longer before. They always come back. Come on, sit down, I’ll finish cleaning up tonight.”

He gestures Taehyung to the chair across from him. The younger reluctantly sits and starts nervously tapping on the arm rest. “What…what if….nevermind.”

“What?”

“This is gonna sound crazy.”

“I’m used to your crazy by now don’t you know?”

Taehyung rolls his eyes but he knows it’s true. “What if….they got them?”

“They?”

“You know….the….” Taehyung swallows drying, struggling to get the word out. “the Upir….?”

Jin squints his eyes in disapproval. It’s an uncomfortable subject for him, and he’d rather avoid such conversations. “Tae…that’s enough. I think your imagination is getting carried away.”

“But, it’s always a possibility…and I just have this awful feeling…and…”

“I said that’s enough!” Jin snaps sharply. His voice gets louder. “What do you expect us to do?! Go out looking for them and get lost?! We aren’t hunters. We cook. That’s what we are good at and this is where we will stay until they get back. I think it’s time for you to go home, and go to sleep.”

Jin gets up, his ears red with anger.

Taehyung doesn’t want to fight back. He knows bringing up the Upir was unwise since Jin's mother was taken by one when he was just a child. “Hyung. I’m sorry I…”

“Just go. I’ll clean up.”

Taehyung grabs his fur coat and exits the tavern. His worries only growing as he trudges through the snow in the darkness towards his lonely cabin.


	11. The Mother

The days and nights have blurred together. Jimin doesn’t know how many days it’s been since he first tasted Sehyoon. His body and mind constantly craving another taste and yet feeling more alive than ever before. The damp walls of the next checkpoint surround the four of them. The scent of their unit long gone. 

The two humans are now conscious and staring at their captors. Their wrists tied tightly behind them with rope and their backs leaning against the earthly wall of the underground. Jungkook’s stomach growls loudly.

“Should we feed them?” Jimin asks, looking across the room to the dark corner Donghun is sitting in.

Donghun silhouette is silent for a time. Jimin shifts his weight from one hip to the other waiting for his Captain’s answer. 

“Yes.” Donghun’s voice sounds strained.

Jimin continues to pace in the far side of the dining hall, keeping his distance from the temptation of the red warmth. He is excited by the prospect of feeding the humans, as if it makes up for the fact that they are being held captive. But in the moment, Jimin realizes he has no idea what to feed them.

“What do they eat?”

“You talk as if we aren’t here, as if we are dumb animals who can’t understand you.” Jungkook spits out. Glaring at Jimin.

It’s the first time Jimin has heard the wavy haired one speak. His voice sending a delightful chill down his spine.

“Oh….” Jimin stops pacing. “Are you hungry?”

“No.” Jungkook says angrily and turns his head away. His stomach betrays him, growly loudly again.

“Why are you doing this?” Sehyoons low voice chimes in. It’s strangely calm compared to his friend.

“I…”

Donghun cuts Jimin off. “Those dead things…the animals they killed. Feed those to them.”

“You want me to feed them?” Jimin asks nervously.

“We need them to have their strength.”

Jimin is desperately confused and conflicted. He wants to ask Donghun so many questions but he knows he won’t get answers. So he holds his tongue and focuses his energy on attempting to feed his prisoners.

The pile of dead things lay near Sehyoon. Their tails and legs tied together in a bundle. He breaths in, the scent of these creatures is not unpleasant to him, just different. As he pulls one free he holds it up in the air, letting is spin slightly.

“What is this?” 

“You’ve never seen a rabbit before?” Sehyoon says surprised.

“No….” Jimin grabs it by the ears and lifts its face upward. “It’s cute.”

Jungkook scoffs and pulls at his ties slightly.

“How….how do you eat it?”

Sehyoon is fascinated by Jimin. He senses his naive nature, and almost feels pity on him. Everything about him contradicts what’s he’s learned about Upir. Well, almost everything. His neck still feels sore even though it’s healed.

Jimin nuzzles his lips on the small animals cheek, feeling its softness.

“You need to skin it first.” Sehyoon instructs.

Jimin scowls. “That’s awful.”

“You’re one to talk! You drank our blood you monster!” Jungkook yells, snarling at Jimin.

“I….I don’t know why I did that. I mean I don’t know why I want…” Jimin holds a rumble in his throat remembering the taste of that rich liquid.

“What do you mean you don’t know why?! That’s what you are, a blood sucking demon!”

Jimin feels a twinge of sadness in his heart. He doesn’t want to be seen that way.

“We don’t feed on your kind. We don’t kill or hurt living things.” He looks down at the dead rabbit in his hands, stroking it solemnly.

Jungkook burst out in laughter and Sehyoon scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you eat then?” Sehyoon asks carefully.

“We get our feed from The Mother.”

“What the Hell is “The Mother”?!” Jungkook asks condescendingly, almost snorting.

“It’s….sacred.” Jimin answers as he continues to pet the dead creature on his lap. “Our feed comes from the earth, deep underground. Only the most elite and wise are allowed to see The Mother.”

“Why do you call it The Mother? Is it a person?”

“No. I haven’t been privileged with seeing it, but I’ve been told it’s like a beautiful spring, flowing with a river of our life source. As long as we follow our leader, Jun, The Mother will continue to give us freely of its life.”

“Is this what you all believe….?” Sehyoon hesitantly asks.

“Of course.” Jimin responds confused.

“Then why did you drink our blood? Why are you taking us back to where you come from?” Sehyoon responds, trying to lead Jimin to the real truth.

Jimin looks up to see Jungkook glaring into Donghuns shining black eyes.

“That’s enough. Feed them Jimin.” Donghun instructs, tossing a dagger in front of his soldier. It clatters against the stone floor.

Jimin picks it up hesitantly. “I don’t know how to skin an animal.”

“I can show you….if you untie me.”

Jimin looks up at Donghun for permission.

“We don’t have our weapons, our bodies are literally starving to death. I promise there is no way for us to escape.” Sehyoon says calmly. His lips dry and his voice raspy with thirst. “And even though my friend here says he isn’t hungry, I promise you he is. So for his sake and mine, please let us eat.”

Donghun nods.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank them Hyung.” Jungkook says and spits on the ground towards Donghun.

Sehyoon turns his back to Jimin, lifting up his weak arms slightly so Jimin can untie him. “Let’s not try and provoke them Jungkook…” he says under his breath.

The younger glares with tired eyes at Sehyoon.

Jimin sets the dead rabbit to the side and kneels behind Sehyoon, removing the rough rope from his wrists. Even feeling the warmth of the humans skin with his fingertips sends Jimin’s nerves into a frenzy. His thumbs slowly move over the bones in Sehyoons wrists, feeling his pulse. Letting it radiate though his body. He breaths in deeply and closes his eyes, his tongue presses and drags over one of his fangs.

“Jimin…?”

The voice is low and nervous.

Jimin realizes his face is dangerously close to the back of Sehyoons neck, breathing in his scent, his body pressed against his back.

“Ohhh..” Jimin moves, quickly getting to his feet and increasing the distance between the two of them in a flash. He doesn’t want to prove to the younger one that he is right. That he is a monster.

Sehyoon sits back against the wall, rubbing his wrists slowly one at a time. His weakened body is pushed forward by hunger. He begins skinning the rabbit, cutting a notch in the back of the hide and peeling off the skin and fur, down over the legs. “We need water.” He continues removing the rest of the hide and cutting the head off the creature.

“Oh…okay.” Jimin brings a bucket of their reserve bathing water and sets it near Sehyoon. He kneels, fascinated by Sehyoons quick and gentle skills with the knife.

Once he finishes gutting and removing the innards, he pours some of the water over the meat, washing what he can before cutting a chunk of muscle off and feeding it to Jungkook. He moves quickly, making sure his friend gets plenty before feeding himself.

“Is this what you eat then, dead animals?” Jimin asks as Sehyoon is bent over ladling water up to Jungkooks wind torn lips, and chewing a chunk of raw meat ravenously.

He finishes chewing and swallowing before he answers. “Normally we cook them first, but yes, it’s one of the things we eat.”

“Cook?”

“Yes…..like with fire? You know?” Sehyoon points to one of the torches on the wall but then realizes Upir have no use for cooking anything. “Oh…well I guess maybe you don’t.” He clears his throat and ladles some water to his own lips, gulping it down quickly, as if it will be his last.

Jimin licks his lips subconsciously, watching the human’s throat moving up and down as he drinks.

“Thank you.” Sehyoon sets the ladle back in the bucket of water. His fatigue fully setting in now that his hunger and thirst have been attended to.

Jimin nods.

Jungkook grits his teeth and pulls at his ropes again.

“So…” Sehyoon yawns. “So the sun hurts you? Is that why we are down here at day? And why you ran from us in the forest?” He knows he is being obvious with his questions now but he's too tired to care. 

“Yes.” Jimin responds.

“Jimin, tie him.” Donghun’s words are short and to the point.

“Please, we need sleep, and it will be easier if we have our arms free.” Sehyoon pleads.

“No.”

Jimin frowns, not wanting to tie the human up again, feeling pity on him.

“Jimin. Do it now.”

The younger Upir begrudgingly obeys.

By the time Jungkook and Sehyoon fall asleep, Jimin feels his own eyes fluttering closed. Consciousness slipping away from him as his head falls to the side, laying on his shoulder in an awkward manner. He dreams….

It’s black. No sound. The sensation of cold against his bare feet on jagged rock. Something appears ahead of him. It’s pulling him towards its center. A large hole in the earth. He smells its sweetness. Its warmth. He moves closer..

“The Mother….” Jimin doesn’t recognize his own voice.

He approaches its edge, his excitement quickly changed to horror. Limps, faces, flesh….staring up at him in pain and accusation….tangled together like rope. Bodies floating in a vat of blood. Blood everywhere…

Jimin begins falling….falling into the abyss, his fingertips trying to grasp the air above him….

“No…NOOOOO!!!”


	12. The Truth

Chapter 12

It’s been a looooong time since I updated. There have been so many things happening in the world and in my life that prevented me from writing. I miss this story and I am so excited to continue! I want to preface, I love everyone in BTS and A.C.E, but I also love a good story. Someone has to be a villain, so please no hate comments. This is your trigger warning!!! Things will get DARK, so stop reading now if you don’t like that kind of content.  
Now without further ado, let’s find out what is happening with our thirsty friends…..  
(I recommend listening to dark or romantic classical music in your headphones as you read)

“I missed you….” Jimin whispers.

Byeongkwan lay next to him, his cat like eyes peering into Jimins.

“I missed you too.”

“We’ve never been away from each other this long before.” Jimin almost whines, pulling himself closer to Byeongkwan and breathing in his familiar comforting scent.

The younger smiles and pulls Jimins head against his chest. So many questions running through his mind, but for now he wants to have this moment. This reunion. The feeling of his best friend holding him again. Jimin is safe. He takes a deep breath of relief and kisses the top of Jimins head.

Jimin snuggles into his comfort. “I missed your bed.” The light blanket over their bodies shifts as Jimin moves.

The younger smiles again, stroking Jimins black hair slowly between his fingers. “You smell….different.”

“What do you mean…. bad different?” Jimin asks with worry.

“No….just different. In a good way.” Byeongkwan leans down smelling Jimins neck slowly along the hair line. “The outside changed you somehow….”

“I think….” A pang of guilt hits Jimin. Guilt that he hasn’t told Byeongkwan everything yet. Guilt of feeding on Sehyoon and the non-stop longing to do so again “I think it’s more than that…”

The comforting feeling of Byeongkwans lips kissing the side of his neck makes him close his eyes softly as he speaks. “Remember the humans I told you about?”

“Mmmhmm…” Byeongkwans senses are on fire with this new subtle taste of his friend.

“The first I saw is named Sehyoon and the other….” Jimin smiles “The other is named Jungkook.”

“I remember the Sehyoon you told me about…” Byeongkwan whispers right before sinking his fangs into the olders flesh.

Jimin has missed this most of all. “Mmmm yes…they are like us but….not like us at all.”

“You taste different. What is this?!” Byeongkwan can barely breath with this new sensation.

“I…well…so …” Jimin has a hard time concentrating on the words as Byeongkwan is getting more aggressive than usual. He must be able to detect the lingering of Sehyoons blood in Jimins system. “The humans are….their blood is….desirable to us…”

“You fed on them??” Byeongkwan pulls away as Jimin sits up slightly, looking again into his friends eyes.

“I know how it sounds, I don’t know how to explain it, but we are….somehow designed to want them. And I don’t mean just their blood but….everything. I can’t stop thinking about them. They are beautiful Kwannie. I….”

“I want to see them.” The younger cuts him off.

“I…I don’t know where Donghun took them. To Jun, but after….I don’t know why we are bringing them here. In fact I’m strangely worried for their safety. It’s like I want to tear them apart but keep them safe at the same time. I don’t understand it.”

“Did Donghun tell you anything?”

“You know how the Captain is, cryptic and….he scares me sometimes” Jimin wraps his arm around Byeongwans waist, prompting him to continue feeding.

The younger doesn’t hesitate, he pushes Jimin onto his back, climbs atop of him, straddling his waist, and sinks his fangs deep into the other side of Jimins neck. He tries to imagine what Sehyoon tastes like… straight from the source.

Jimin continues “He taught me how to ….how to feed on them so they can’t move. Next to the throat just here..” Jimin taps on his neck and Byeongkwan moves to that spot. Jimin giggles “That tickles.”

He plays with the youngers hair gently as he welcomes his drink. “I felt….out of control Kwan. It wasn’t like anything I’ve experienced it was….I felt fully alive, like a true Upir. I wish I could explain it. But at the same time I was…. a monster… and Donghun had to stop me….I could have killed him.” Jimin says pained.

Byeongkwan pulls back with Jimins blood on his inner lips. “But you didn’t. You don’t need to plague your thoughts with guilt over something that never happened.” He licks over Jimins wounds and lays next to him again. Waves of euphoria washing over the youngers pale frame.

“I know…but..” Jimin yawns “But they are so pretty and…”

“you’re so pretty..” Byeongkwan cuts him off and pulls Jimin into his arms again.

Jimin smiles and laughs. Closing his eyes again against the youngers firm chest.

Byeongkwan sighs…remembering what he is supposed to tell Jimin. “Jun wants to see you…or his advisor does.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes.” Byeongkwan responds tight lipped. He doesn’t want Jimin anywhere near Hoseok.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But you should go see them when evening comes and you are rested.”

“Ohh…wow, okay. Are you coming with me?”

“No. He specifically asked for you.”

Jimins voice is fading in sleepiness “…ok Kwannie…I’ll go …see..”

“Shhhh, just sleep now. You finally went on an adventure Jimin. I want you to have ten thousand more adventures….next time, take me with you…”

Jimin doesn’t hear his friend as he has drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep. He will dream well today because of Byeongkwan.

Jimin doesn’t like getting pulled away from his best friend so forcefully. It’s only midday, most of the colony is still sleeping. Jimin rubs the sleep from his eyes as he finishes getting dressed.

“What is this about?” Jimin whispers rudely to his Captain.

“Follow me.” Donghun turns on his heels, walking briskly out of the room Jimin and Byeongkwan share.

Jimin looks down at his peacefully sleeping friend. A bit of Jimins dried blood still on the side of his lips. The blanket draped over his waist, Byeongkwans pale skin glows even in the darkness.

“Jimin!” A harsh whisper from the hallway.

“I’m coming!” Jimin responds annoyed and follows after his Captain.

By the time they stop in front of Jun’s chamber, Jimin is beyond frustrated at Donghuns silence.

“Why are you taking me at such an early hour? I was going to go when I woke up.”

“They want you now.”

“Where are….the humans?” Jimin asks hesitantly. 

Donghun is silent again. His hand on the door handle. He looks at Jimin with a pained glare just before opening the large door. A strange mixed sensual odor hits Jimin in a thick wave. He follows Donghun inside and the heavy door shuts behind them loudly.

To Jimins surprise, the room is empty.

“Where are….”

He see’s Donghun stride across the room and pull back the heavy red curtain behind Master Jun’s bed. “Come on, they are waiting for you.”

“But…but I can’t go through there, that’s only for…”

“Would you shut your mouth for one damn second and just do what you are told?!” Donghun moves his hand in a sharp downward movement, urging Jimin to enter the consecrated underground, only privy to Masters and their close few. He seems more on edge than usual.

The young soldier hesitates for a moment, but Donghuns glare is like daggers. He manages to make his legs move, pushing himself further and further underground. Through dark tunnels he’s never been. To places few have seen.

The gradual sloping of the path beneath him begins to level. Jimin drags his hand along the carvings on the wall. He slowly realizes it isn’t just art like he’s seen in Master Jun’s bedroom, but stories being told. Humans carved into the stone, strange shapes of structures he’s never seen before, Upir colonies, war, bloodshed, death…..

He wants to study them, have them engraved into his own mind so he can tell Byeongkwan. He wants the knowledge he desperately seeks of where he came from…of where the humans came from…of why he feels so drawn to them…

Jimin feels like answers could be found on these walls.

“Jimin….” If a voice could have a temperature, this one would be ice cold.

The soldier looks up, back straight in attention, arms to his sides. He see’s Master Jun sitting at a large circular table, his advisor standing close behind him with his hand on Jun’s shoulder. Jun looks different from the last time he saw him. Smaller somehow?

“Master.” Jimin bows deeply.

“Come closer, let me get a better look at you.”

Jimin is confused by Jun’s choice of words, for he knows Upir can see just as clear far as near. But he obeys and walks over, stopping at Jun’s feet and bowing again, this time on one knee out of respect.

Jun places his fingertips on Jimins chin, lifting his gaze to meet his own. Jun’s eyes are black. Blacker that the darkest black you’ve ever seen. Like they could swallow you if you stared too long. 

“You are a pretty thing aren’t you…” Jun hums as he turns Jimins face side to side slowly.  
Jimin swallows nervously. 

Donghun shifts his weight uncomfortably from one side to the other at the entrance of the room.  
“You….you wanted to see me Master?” Jimin finally speaks, feeling uneasy after such a long silence and being stared at like a feed bag. He glances up at Hoseok. There is a silver like glow in the blackness of his eyes.

“Yes, please sit.” Jun finally lets go of Jimins chin and ushers him towards an adjacent chair.

Jimin sits and sees a goblet of dark liquid on the table before him. An offering.

“Yes, it’s for you. Please drink. You deserve a bit of extra feed, straight from The Mother.”

Jimin holds the drink in his hands, a tension growing inside him he knows not what from.

“You have blessed our Colony Jimin.” Jun watches with satisfaction as he speaks. “Drink.” He urges again.

Jimin holds the warm liquid to his lips and takes a small sip. Like lightning spreading through his veins, a familiar heat barreling down his throat and into his chest. His breath quickens. He knows this taste.

“This is Sehyoon!” he cuts of Jun mid-sentence, not even realizing the Master was still speaking.

“Pardon me?” Jun says with a spark of anger.

“I’m sorry Master…I…this isn’t from The Mother….this is…”

“You dare question me?” his voice is low and cold.

“I…” Jimin feels the heaviness in the Masters gaze. “I apologize.” He bows.

“If I say it is from The Mother, then it is from The Mother.”

“Yes Master.”

“Now finish it.”

This is an order.

Jimin is so conflicted. He knows it is Sehyoons blood. He desires it greatly. But he is uncomfortable at the lie he is being forced to accept. He wonders how they obtained the blood.

Donghun clears his throat loudly, knowing Jimin is getting lost in thought. Signaling to his young soldier that he better drink the blood that is being offered to him, and fast.

Jimin’s eyes are hazy as he pulls the goblet to his lips again. He tilts it upward, hoping if he lets it all down his throat fast then he won’t react, he won’t remember, that he won’t let the blood lust take over and show his weakness.

It doesn’t work. The goblet falls to the floor with a clatter as his head falls back, hanging over the back of the chair. A fanged euphoric grin on Jimins face tells all. A dilation of pleasure spreading from his throat and down into his core. His limbs feel weak. He’s weightless, he’s aroused, he is in a state of pure bliss.

“Good boy….you know that taste don’t you….you understand it….the fresher the better” Jun says with a pleasurable grin watching Jimin drugged out of his mind on Sehyoons blood. “. I think you have proven your worth soldier. It’s been sometime since we found any humans. Your first run….and they basically presented themselves to you…” Jun reaches his hand out, rubbing slowly up Jimin’s inner thigh.

“I think it’s time you meet The Mother.”

Jimins head feels heavy as he attempts to sit up, now leaning over on the table and breathing heavy. “You….you mean I get to…”

“Yes. You will be one of the few who gets this privilege. I hope you understand the weight this carries.”

“Yes sir….I do sir.” Jimin is drooling, the taste of Sehyoon still coating his tongue and throat. He swallows heavily.

“Good. Because….you know if you can’t handle this responsibility, we understand….you are so young after all…” Jun knows exactly how to set a trap.

“I…I can handle it Master.” Jimin reaches out grabbing Jun’s arm without thinking and then quickly pulls away.

Jun smiles. “You should know, there are consequences if you cannot handle this gift we are giving you. If you do not respect its sacredness.”

“Consequences?”

“This is sacred ground. What you see here stays here. What we allow you to see, stays here.” Jun stands up, his tall thin frame covered in silky blue robes.

Jimin nods slowly, not knowing what he should do or say.

“I understand you have a best friend….”

The euphoria inside Jimin inhibits his thinking. He can’t see what’s coming. He just feels drunk and happy. “Byeongkwan.” Jimin smiles thinking of him.

“Yes. You will tell him nothing. If you do, I cannot guarantee his safety. Do you understand?”

The tension slightly returns. “I……I….”

“The Master asked you a question.” Jimin thought this was the first time he heard Hoseok speak. But he realizes it is that same ice cold voice he heard when he first entered the room.  
I can’t tell Byeongkwan anything or they will hurt him…..Jimins thoughts start to return.

“I understand.” He blurts out in fear of not responding soon enough. Of maybe losing this chance he has for answers. Everything about this should be uncomfortable, but the blood surging through him helps him accept such an undesirable situation. The curiosity inside him pushes him further. He wants to see The Mother. He wants to feel important.

“Good boy.” Jun grabs Jimins hand uncharacteristically gently, pulling him to his feet. 

To Jimins surprise, Jun pulls him close, hugging the young soldier tightly. “What a blessing it is to have you join us. I think we can expect greatness from you. Just like we did in Donghun so long ago.”

Jimin welcomes the praise he is getting. It boosts his ego. That, combined with being blood drunk, is enough to make him forget the tension he had. He forgets it was Sehyoons blood they gave him. He forgets they just threatened Byeongkwans life. He wraps his arms around Juns lower back, not even noticing Jun’s slight wince as he squeezes.

Jun doesn’t let go of Jimins hand as he pulls him deeper into the caves. Jimin smiles at the carvings on the walls that continue. But his smile starts to slowly fade as the images get more violent….corrupt….evil. They start blurring together in a disturbing mess. The heaviest odor Jimin has experienced hits him. Calls to him.

“We are almost there…can you sense her Jimin?….Can you feel her?”

“Yes….I….” Jimin’s heart begins to race. He turns back to see Hoseok following closely behind but Donghun is nowhere to be found. 

“Look my child, do you see the power she gives us? Do you see her beauty?!”

The path stops on a ledge a short way off and an enormous opening is before them. A giant underground cavern, bigger than any room he’s ever seen. Jimin can’t register what he is seeing at first, it’s too complex, too alien, too horrific. His limbs feel heavy again as he falls into the stone wall next to him.

Jun walks out further onto the ledge that overhangs part of the cave. His arms outstretched with pride. He is overwhelmed with emotion.

“They…..they are humans….” Jimin barely can speak. “Why…..what….”

An elaborate system of cages is before them. Stacked and lined on all sides of the cave. Each cage containing an emaciated human being. How many are there, Jimin can’t count. Small tubes coming from each cage, down from the ceilings and walls and every direction like spider webs criss-crossing and overlapping. Red liquid filling each tube, moving, sliding, traveling towards the center…..”The Mother…..”

“Yes Jimin.” Hoseok answers. “That is The Mother.” 

…..my dream….

A large shallow but wide well in the center of the cave, filling slowly with drips of blood from hundreds upon hundreds of tubes. Each one tied in different places. Some weaved under the earth like roots, some wrapped around stalactites hung over the hole. A seemingly unorganized yet extremely efficient system. All accumulating in the collection of blood….feed…..All connected to arms and legs and….

Jimin hunches over holding his stomach.

“This is what we….what we drink….it’s always been from humans?”

“This is the way. This is what you are Jimin. And this is what they are.” Jimin feels Hoseoks hand on the small of his back and he pushes him away. Something forbidden to do. Hoseok merely smirks.

Jimin feels sick. He scans the cages in horror. Men, women, children. Some holding onto the bars of their prison looking down at the newcomer. Some laying down and immobile. He hates himself for being attracted to the abominable concoction in the center of the cavern. It feels like it’s calling to him. A dark vibration coming from its contents.

“How…..why….”

Jun responds “This is the way Jimin. This is the future! Hoseok has shown me a great many things. Did you know we were starving before? Do you even remember those times? Our colony was dying off, now look at us! We are thriving! We are strong. The Mother gives us strength.” 

“You mean the humans. You are stealing their lives!”

Juns head snaps towards the young soldier. “They are weak. They are animals meant for slaughter. I am simply letting them fulfill their greatest potential.” Jun agilely jumps onto a nearby cage, grasping the bar with one hand, he reaches in grabbing the arm of a young gaunt woman, and pulling it through the bars and up to his lips. She doesn’t even fight back. Limp as if she is already dead.

“Do you want to see how obedient they are?”

Jimin shakes his head. “No please don’t.”

Jun licks up the length of her boney forearm. “All you have to do is threaten the ones they love and they will do whatever you want. Pathetic isn’t it?” he starts feeding from her arm but pulls away dissatisfied.

“I told you, you need to leave the older ones alone Master. There is not much left in them.” Hoseok instructs.

Jimin can feel Sehyoons blood coming back up his throat. “This is not how it should be, this is not who we are…” he clings onto the uneven rock wall next to him for support.

“You’ve been lost your whole life Jimin. Don’t you see, this is the knowledge you’ve been seeking! Now you know who you really are. Now you know what you really want.”

Jun is gazing across the room, Jimin follows his gaze to some cages lower to the ground. Then, he sees him. Jungkook with his big beautiful brown eyes, glaring up at Jimin.   
“I know you want to taste him.”

A chill travels down Jimins spine. It’s a thought he hasn’t been able to get out of his head. What Jungkook would taste like. A deep longing. How did Jun know?

“No I don’t.”

“Go ahead Jimin, he is all yours. Another reward for finding us some fresh contributions to The Mother.”

“And for all the humans you will bring us in the future, he can be your….gift.” Hoseok says.

“I said no!” Jimin shouts, his voice echoing off the stone.

The tension is palpable in the air.

“I mean….no thank you Master.”

Jun jumps down from the cage and lands lightly next to Jimin. “You are ungrateful? This gift I’ve given you and you reject it?” He paces slowly around the younger.

“I….”

“I understand young one.” He pulls Jimin forcefully against his body again, stroking his hair. “This is a lot to take in.”

Jimin is sure he is going to vomit.

“We are here for you, anything you need.” He strokes Jimins back slowly, lower and lower. “Just remember, there are those counting on you. This colony needs you. Byeongkwan needs you to keep him safe. There are consequences remember?”

“….consequences….” Jimin repeats slowly.

“Such a good boy.” Jun releases him. “I think you will learn fast, despite Donghuns apprehensions.” 

Jimin is suddenly filled with immense anger. How long has Donghun known about this and let this go on? Kept this secret? He knew what they were going to show Jimin and he just led him to the slaughter.

He starts feeling light headed. “Can I leave now Master?” He doesn’t want to see the horror before him anymore. He doesn’t want to exist anymore.

Jun forms a tight smile “Hoseok please take Jimin back to his room.”

“Yes Master.”

Just as Jimin is about to bolt back down the tunnel, Jun interrupts. “Oh one more thing Jimin. The ceremony isn’t complete unless the Master gets a drink….”

Before Jimin can protest, Juns fangs are deep into Jimins neck. Sucking out his blood violently, Jun’s true nature showing. The lights start to fade. Jimin barely remembers vomiting all over the ground just before passing out.


	13. The Cage

Jungkooks arm has turned numb. The bars of his new home pressing against his bicep as he’s been reaching into the adjacent cage containing his friend for some time. Sehyoon has been unconscious for hours. His torso warm and damp against Jungkooks arm. The younger feels the rise and fall of Sehyoons chest. The only bit of comfort he has is the fact that Sehyoon is still alive. The wound on his neck is almost completely healed. Sehyoons body lay on its side, his back pressed against the bars between them. Jungkook strokes the long black hair from the olders face and returns his hand to Sehyoons chest.

They have been stripped of everything. Weapons, furs, and most of their clothing. Left with nothing but their undergarments and a dirty bowl of water. Jungkook hasn’t touched it even though his throat is dry and body screaming for hydration. The bar his cheek is pressed against is rusted and filthy. The four by four cage barely tall enough for him to kneel in. The floor hard and unforgiving. Covered in what seems to be dried blood and excrement from its previous resident. The smell in the air is fowl. Metallic heat mixed with clay and bodies turning stale. 

The lighting is dim. There are Upir that come and go. Filling up their disgusting sacks with stolen blood from the crater in the middle of all the cages. They check the tubes he can see all around the room, and occasionally one goes beyond his sight, deeper into the blackness of the tomb he’s in. He can’t quite make out if they are the same creature or different ones each time because of the cloaks they wear and the poor lighting. Jungkook has been not only keeping track of Sehyoons breathing, but also the timing in between the Upirs shifts. Thankfully a tube hasn’t been shoved into his veins nor his friends. But he knows it can’t last. Their time will come where they too will become feed bags just like the rest of the poor souls surrounding them. Occasionally he will hear a slight bump or movement above. He tried communicating with the people surrounding them only to hear silence in return. 

Zombies. The fight has been stolen from them. I will not become a zombie too… Jungkook internally promises himself.

Suddenly he hears voices. He releases his friend and crawls to the front of his cage, looking upward towards the sounds. The one who called himself Jun comes into his vision. He is high up on the ledge that overlooks them. From what he call tell, the only way out is by climbing the rocky wall up to that ledge and through the lit up area beyond. If he can find a way to get himself out of the cage first that is.

“…this is the way Jimin…”

The sound of his name ignites Jungkooks rage. He tries to stand up too quickly and hits his head on the top of his cage.

Ouch! Jungkook curses internally and rubs the top of his head. Then his eyes move from Jun to Jimin. The one from the forest. The one who did this to them. He grips the bars, glaring with all his hate at the beautiful creature above. Jimin’s eyes glance down, finally noticing Jungkook. In his rage, he doesn’t even see the horror on Jimin’s face, the pain in his demeanor. If given the chance, all Jungkook wants is to tear Jimin apart. Make him suffer in the most inhumane way possible. 

…I am going to kill you…

He tries to convey the message in his eyes. His knuckles turning white and arms begin to shake in his hate.

Suddenly Jun is on Jimin’s neck, feeding on his own kind.

Jungkook is surprised. His hands release the bars in confusion as he sees Jimin retch what must have been his last meal, his body going limp, and arms dangling beneath his arched frame. The monster called Jun finishes drinking from the unconscious Jimin. Jungkook can’t look away from the horror above. Jun kisses Jimins blood stained lips lightly, whispers something inaudible in his ear, and a third Upir Jungkook hadn’t noticed, grabs the boy from behind, carrying him into the light and out of sight. Jun looks down at Jungkook and smirks, licking a bit of Jimins blood off his lips. His unblinking cold eyes frighten the young human. Then, he turns and disappears out of sight. 

Jungkook inhales sharply, not realizing he was holding his breath. The scene that just played out before him confusing him more than ever. He sits back onto his hands. Playing out the events he just witnessed over and over again. 

Suddenly there is a stirring sound to his left.

“Hyung!”

He crawls over to the barrier between them.

Sehyoon is waking up.


	14. The Plan

Waking up from a nightmare only to realize the nightmare is your reality. Jimin stares at the charcoal like uneven ceiling without blinking. Waves of anxiety and disgust hitting him each time he replays the events of the day before. 

I am a monster….

The look on Jungkooks face is imprinted in his mind. 

Jimin turns onto his side, holding his stomach and pressing his wet eyelids tightly shut. 

He woke up in his bed, not remembering how he got there.

“Jimin are you okay?”

Jimin’s eyes pop open. Byeongkwan is walking towards him with a look of concern.

“…consequences…” Jimin mumbles under his breath.

“What? Consequences?” Byeongkwan squats down and pushes the black hair out of his anxious friends eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing.” Jimin responds too quickly.

“Okaayy….” Byeongkwan says slowly, wanting to press further but he decides against it. “How was your meeting with Master Jun?”

The tensing of Jimins body does not go unnoticed by the younger.

Byeongkwan lifts Jimins head up, sits on the bed, and lays Jimins head in his lap. Stroking his friends furrowed eyebrows slowly from the center to his temples over and over again with his thumb. 

“What is going on Jimin…?” Byeongkwans voice is low and calm.

“I….nothing. Nothing is going on.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” he says while pinching Jimins ear slightly.

Jimin takes a deep inhale trying to build a convincing lie in his mind. “Master Jun just wants me to be like…his right hand man or something….and Hoseok is creepy….and it was just a lot to take in….and they kept me up late and I’m tired….and…”

“Again you are a terrible liar Jimin.” Byeongkwan cuts off his friends rushed ramblings. “I can hear your heart racing.”

“I am not lying.” Jimin responds defiantly.

“Okay….” Byeongkwan can’t help but feel hurt at the lack of truth from his best friend. But even more concerning is how tense and stressed out Jimin is.   
Why would he lie….what happened to him…?

“Well if I can’t get the truth from you I’ll just ask Donghun.”

“Donghun!” Jimin yells and is instantly to his feet. His demeanor completely changing in a second.

Byeongkwan furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Ye…yes Donghun…wait what about Donghun? Are you angry?”

“Not now Kwan.” Jimin throws on a cloak and ties a cloth around his waist, disappearing in a flash before Byeongkwan can protest.

Leaving his friend with even more questions and worries than before.

The Captain is characteristically alone in his room. Jimin bursts through the door to find Donghun sitting at his desk. A sadness in his eyes that goes completely unnoticed by the young angry soldier before him. An empty goblet sitting in front of him.

“What the FUCK DONGHUN!”

Donghun slowly looks up at Jimin, as if this is the first time he noticed his loud presence.

“You’ve known all this time…and…and you didn’t tell us?! What happened to trust in our unit?! What happened to unity and all the bull shit you’ve been spitting out and teaching us from the beginning?!” Jimin knocks the goblet off the desk with the back of his hand. It hits the wall and clatters to the floor. The last few drops of blood now splashed against the wall and slowly trickling down. “You knew where we were taking the humans this whole time….and you willingly brought them to the slaughter! You lead me to the lions den without blinking an eye.” Jimins voice is now low, in almost a growl.

He glares down at his captain. “Well…aren’t you going to say anything?!” raising his voice again.

Donghuns tear filled eyes glance up into Jimins rage filled ones. He’s never seen the Captain this vulnerable. “I once told you that you reminded me of someone. That someone….was me.” He speaks slowly.

Jimin folds his arms across his torso. He is in no mood for one of Donghuns speeches.

“I remember being full of wonder. Seeking adventure and knowledge just like you Jimin. I disobeyed my captains, I broke the rules, I even ran away once.” Donghun pauses to clear his throat. His eyes looking like the worlds sadness is contained in them. “I guess…I got what I wanted. I too found humans just like you. In return I was treated with such great honors. A private meeting with the Master, the rank of Captain, and all the glory it entails….” A tear slowly rolls over Donghuns cheek. “What I wanted to tell you….is that it is all lies.” His voice rising in intensity now “A game of smoke and mirrors. A façade we have to sell to keep those we love safe. For a long time I became numb to it all. I accepted that this is how it has to be, to keep our colony fed, to keep the system working....but after seeing Hoseok carry your limp, bleeding body, throwing you at my feet as if you were nothing. Just another pawn in their game….I…I can’t do it anymore.”

Jimin’s demeanor softens slightly as he sees Donghun hold his head in his hands in his despair. 

“Can’t do what anymore?”

“They threatened my family, just like they probably threatened yours.”

“Byeongkwan…”

“There is no excuse though. I see that now. I was weak and afraid for years. I am beyond forgiveness….but at least I can help you. I can save you from this miserable fate.”

“I don’t understand….” Jimin’s hatred and anger are being overtaken by compassion. He’s seeing a whole new side to his Captain that never existed before. 

“I will help you…help you save them.”

“The humans?”

“Yes. For the first time in a long time, I am going to do what is right. I’ve been dead inside for a long time, but you Jimin….there is a light in you I’ve been misunderstanding. Now, I understand what that light is.”

“What?” Jimins voice is soft now.

“It’s truth. You are true to yourself no matter what anyone else tries to force you to be….you are you. Living in truth gives you freedom. I’ve trapped myself in the dark hole of what I perceived to be right at the time. Telling myself I must be this to keep others safe. Justifying my actions out of fear. But I can’t live this way anymore.”

“Captain I…”

“Please….just call me Donghun.”

“Okay….Donghun…I didn’t know...I didn’t know you..”

“Do you want to save them Jimin?” Donghun cuts him off, looking up intensely at the younger.

“Of course I do.”

“Are you willing to put Byeongkwans and your life at risk to do so?”

Jimins arms fall to his sides, realizing how heavy of a decision this is. Life altering. A decision Donghun had to make a long time ago.

“I…would have to tell Byeongkwan everything, and let him decide. But by telling him, I am putting him in danger.” Jimin says thinking out loud.

“Let me ask you, you probably know Byeongkwan better than anyone. Do you think he would want you to keep this secret? Do you think if he were in your shoes he would lie to you?”

“No. No he wouldn’t.”

“I think you should tell him and let him decide. And if he decides to go with you…are you prepared to take that journey?” Donghuns eyes are almost pleading now, pleading that the younger makes a different decision than he did.

“We would have to leave the colony forever?” Jimin says slowly, his mind now thinking far ahead.

“There are a lot of unknowns.” Donghun stands up and begins pacing. His emotions more focused now. “They will blame you for taking them, they will send soldiers after you. Whatever lie they paint, it will end in that you are traitors and dangerous to the colony.”

“What will happen to you?”

“I will try to keep them off your trail. But Jun and Hoseok are no fools….I imagine my fate will be what I deserve in the end.”

“You don’t deserve to be killed by those….those monsters.”

Donghun smiles slightly. “Ah, the word the young human used to describe us…he was one hundred percent right. But you can prove him wrong Jimin.” Donghun places his hands on Jimins shoulders. “You can change everything, bring balance back to our world.”

“Bring balance back?”

“It didn’t always used to be this way. Sadly the history of our kind isn’t taught anymore. We’ve omitted what doesn’t serve our agenda, the “truth” we are spoon feeding our youth is lies wrapped in propaganda. It was before my time even. I don’t know everything, but I’ve pieced together what I can.” Donghun walks briskly over to his bed, pulling a loose stone from the ground and removing a tattered book.

“Look here.”

Jimin approaches him.

“Many of the pages are missing or burnt.” Donghun flips through. “But in here it talks about how nearly a century ago, our kind lived in harmony with the humans. We protected them from the Kumiho and other enemies.”

“Kumiho?”

Donghun flips a few more pages. “See this illustration?”

Jimin see’s a picture of what looks like a demon with nine tails, holding up a baby by one foot in the air over its disgusting face. Blood dripping from the infant’s throat.

“A Kumiho can freely transform into anything it desires. A manipulative demon that can become anything from a beautiful woman, to a small fox, to a king’s guard. Its goal is to seduce and control others. Ending civilizations like a parasitic insect inside of a great redwood tree. Eating it from the inside out. Speaking of eating, it says here they mainly feed on the organs and blood of their victims. The rest of the information about them is burnt up or torn out…”

“I’ve never heard of such a creature…then again I didn’t even know what I truly was until a few hours ago…”

“But what you are…what we are, is not who we are supposed to be. What I mean is…” Donghun flips through some more pages. “Like I was saying, we lived in harmony with the humans. They freely gave of their blood, in return for our protection. We helped them hunt for food, we even had intimate relationships.” He holds up a picture of a woman nursing her baby, an Upir kneeling at her feet implying that he is the father. 

“What…how….”

“I know this is a lot at once Jimin. This book is yours now.” He closes it and places the book in Jimins hands. The title is burnt off the cover.

“We don’t have a lot of time. I know the humans we brought here haven’t been connected to “The Mother” yet. Now is the time we need to act.”

“How are we supposed to get in there without being seen? And get them out without being seen?” Jimin flips through the pages still in shock at all this new knowledge he is being given.

“I have a day time duty of collecting blood. The less you know the better. Jun and Hoseok trust me completely. It’s the only advantage we have right now.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Talk to Byeongkwan.”

“Where will we go?”

Donghun returns to the hidden spot underneath his bed and pulls out a map. “Here.”

“Where did you get this?”

“I obtained it from a village we destroyed a long time ago. I’ve marked where our colony is on the map, see here.” He points to a black X in the bottom left corner.”

“If you had this…then you know where the humans are and…”

“I admit, I did use this a long time ago. We went on raids, bringing back dozens of humans at a time.”

“How did you do that alone?”

“There are many others who know Jimin. How do you think we fill all the bags of feed, deliver them to each checkpoint, keep the humans fed just enough to survive, continue this lie to the colony, and so on? I am not alone in this.”

“Who else…”

“I can’t tell you that right now. But I can tell you most of the Colony is in the dark, just as you were. That needs to change. It will change. The only way is to overthrow those in power right now…”

“A mutiny.” Jimin finishes Donghuns thought.

“Yes. But for now we need to focus, my first shift is coming up and I need to make sure you understand exactly what you must do.”  
Jimin refocuses on the map.

“If you travel due north, there is an abandoned village right here.” Donghun points.

“Abandoned?”

“Well….I mean it was one of the first that was raided since it is the closest. There shouldn’t be anyone there anymore. On foot, at full speed, it will take you about an hour to get there. You won’t have much time before the sun rises. And you will be carrying Jungkook and Sehyoon for they can’t move as fast as us.”

“Ohh…”

“This will give you all day to plan out how to get them back to their village. As soon as evening falls you must leave. I can’t guarantee what Jun and Hoseok and his followers will do. There are many devoted to the Master.”

“I…I understand.” Jimin responds slowly, looking over the beautiful black strokes on the map showing villages, towns, mountains, rivers, and something large in the center he can’t quite understand. He never knew how much more was out there. 

“This must be where they came from, it is near checkpoint three.” Donghun slides his finger to a small illustration of what looks like tiny homes. “I’ve tried to keep our unit away from any villages, but the humans you found must have wandered a long way from their village.”

“So an hour before dawn.” Jimin says more as like a statement than a question. Holding back a million questions he wants to ask because he knows there is no time.

“Yes. Take the book, the map, and pack light. We don’t have much time. I want to make sure you understand, if we do this, there is no going back. You will not be able to come back to the colony until I signal to you it is safe.”

“How will you do that?”

“I will leave a message for you at checkpoint three. Check there every so often.”

“Okay.”

Jimin carefully folds up the map and places in in his side pocket with the book.

Donghun wraps his arms around the young soldier, overwhelmed again with emotion. “Be safe. Listen to Byeongkwan. Don’t do anything stupid you hear?” He’s become quite fond of Jimin.

Jimin isn’t used to this type of affection from his Captain. He returns the hug, wrapping his arms around Donghuns slender frame, and smiles.

“I will be safe, I promise.”

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(If you are enjoying this story, please leave me a comment or kudos!)


	15. The Search

“Where do you think you are going?” Jin yells from his cabin door.

“You know where I’m going.” Tae says defiantly as he trudges through the snow in his fur coat. His canteen of water strapped to his belt. A few strips of dried meat and fruit in a pouch also on his belt.

Jin sighs looking down at his sock covered feet…. knowing no matter what he says he won’t change Taes mind. His worry for his friends has grown over the past few days as well and he fears Tae might be right.

He looks back up “Wait!” he shouts reluctantly as Taehyungs determined frame is getting smaller in the distance. “I’m coming with you!”

Tae stops. His breath painting small clouds in front of him. The sky is a clear blue today. The younger takes it as a sign of hope. He hears the olders voice again from behind.

“Just let me get dressed, hold on!”

Taehyung smiles. Happy he won’t be going to look for Jungkook and Sehyoon alone. He pulls up his thick hood over his shaggy auburn hair and looks out over the horizon.


	16. Hey, Lets Breakout

“Why the fuck would you think we would ever trust you?!” Jungkook sneers.

“This is your only chance. You don’t have to trust me. You don’t have to like me. But this is the only chance you are going to get.” Donghun responds in a calm steady voice.

“Jungkook….I am going….and you are coming with me.” Sehyoon reaches through the bars towards his friend.

“It’s a trap! Can’t you see that?!” the younger turns away.

“What choice do we have? Do you want to stay in here forever?” Sehyoon pleads.

“I’ll find my own way out. I won’t accept help from these monsters.”

“There is a lot more…” Donghun sighs trying to find the words but he knows there isn’t much time. “There are things you don’t know, don’t understand yet. There are eyes and ears everywhere. This is your only chance. I promise you we will take you back home.”

“What about everyone else in here?!” Jungkook shouts and slams his fist against the ceiling of his cage.

“It will take time….but hopefully….one day I can free them as well…”

Jungkook laughs mockingly “You think you can free what’s already been taken? They have no humanity left. They are zombies! They are already dead inside! You and your kind need to be destroyed for what you have done! Every…last…one of you…. burned off the earth like the plague that you are….”

“We’re not what you think we are…” Donghun says with sadness under his breath.

“Jungkook, if revenge is what you seek, you’ll never get it in this prison. You are coming with me understand?” Sehyoons voice has an authoritative tone now. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Donghun kneels in front of Sehyoons cage, inserts the Master key to unlock his prison. The cage door creaks with rust as it opens. Sehyoon crawls out, his legs slightly wobbly as he stands up straight for the first time in many days. He stretches his arms above his head. His almost completely bare body is filthy and sore.

As Donghun approaches the youngers cage, Sehyoon places his hand on the Upirs shoulder. “Let me.” He holds his hand out and Donghun gives him the key.

Sehyoon frees Jungkook and pulls his friend to his feet. The older knows Jungkook will come with him. His ego is big but he always listens to Sehyoon in the end.

“Stay close. Be quiet. The Master and his Advisor are blood drunk and passed out in their bed. Your scent is strong. If you put these on, maybe we can mask it. We need to make it to the cave entrance before anyone notices.” Donghun pulls a couple robes from his bag. “Put these on.”

“Why do these smell so horrible?!” Jungkook grimaces and he puts his arms through the large sleeves.

“Honestly, it’s better if you don’t know.” Donghun continues “Keep your hoods on, try not to…breath too much.”

“Excuse me?” Sehyoon responds confused. “We can’t not breath.”

“I know but…ugh nevermind. It’s almost night and we need to go now. They will be waiting for you.”

“Who?!” Jungkook tenses up.

“Again…for the sake of time and how I feel you may react….it’s better if you don’t know.”

Jungkook starts to protest but Sehyoon pulls him close, calming him with a tight hug. It feels like an eternity since they’ve both felt human contact. The younger immediately relaxes into his thick, warm friend.

“Let’s go.”

Donghun pulls his own hood up and leads them up the steep stone stairs, through the tunnels and rooms, until he stops at the red curtain.  
Holding his finger up to his lips in the darkness, he pulls the heavy fabric aside and steps through. The two humans follow him quietly. Jun and Hoseok are sleeping like the dead. Juns face is hidden as he is face down in the crook of Hoseoks neck, his leg draped over his advisors waist. Hoseok lay on his back. One arm around Juns waist and the other laying gently to his own side. Their bodies are naked and the scent of blood is heavy in the air. 

The flicker of a candle on the wooden table next to the large bed is the only light source in the room. The wax has burned down substantially and the flame barely has life left.  
Donghun is silent as he makes his way towards the chamber door. He is so fast Sehyoon blinks and rubs his eyes wondering if it was a trick of the extremely poor lighting. The two Humans find their way to the door, the sound of Juns snoring filling the room.

The door creaks slightly as Donghun opens it and all three of them rush through into the large hallway. Donghun peers through the small crack in the door into the darkness. For the shortest moment he sees the shine of Hoseoks eyes and a small smirk break across his red lips. But in a blink, the moments is gone. He is sleeping again.  
Donghun shakes his head and closes the heavy door. He, like Sehyoon, thinks his mind is playing tricks on him.

He feels the heartbeats of the humans behind him, pounding in his head and gums. He feels his mouth salivating with the feeling of their warmth so close.  
“Let’s go.” He clears his throat and pushes forward. Leading them to the entrance of the cave where Jimin and Byeongkwan await.


	17. Run

Jimin is pacing back and forth between the glittering stalagmites. Byeongkwan sits on a nearby rock watching his nervous friend. The sun is almost hidden by the horizon.

“They should be here by now…” Jimin mumbles as he paces. He pretends not to be excited about the adventure they are about to have. He pretends not to be exhilarated by the thought of seeing the humans again….of seeing and being near Jungkook.

Byeongkwan doesn’t know what to feel. Jimin dumped so much information on him at once he is numb with shock. He uncrosses his legs and straightens his already perfect posture. He checks the tightly wrapped off white cloth on his forearms, tightening his fist and releasing. He tugs at the black silk cloth around his waist, making sure it is in the right place around his black robes. It is. It always is. Byeongkwan doesn’t realize what he is feeling until he sees Donghun and two hooded figures approaching him. The scent hits him like a thousand bricks to the face.

Sehyoon….

He remembers the taste from Jimin. 

He watches the one, who’s scent he recognizes, remove the hood from his face. Byeongkwan is immediately to his feet, bowing slightly to the humans. His back is stiff and tingling. He tries to breath through his mouth but this only makes things worse.

Donghun begins speaking, giving them clear instructions on where they need to go and how important this and that is. But Byeongkwan doesn’t really hear a word. He can’t stop staring at Sehyoon. His thick black silky hair tied messily on top of his head. His creamy smooth skin of his face, neck, and collar bones exposed. His eyes like pools of natural honey. His cheekbones placed so perfectly atop those large cheeks. His slightly pink plump lips just below a masculine yet elegant nose. Sehyoons jawline loosening and tightening every so often. His tongue licking over his lips from left to right, making them wet and more desirable…

“Byeonkwan?!” Donghun is now shouting.

“Uhh…em…Yes Captain.” Byeongkwans hazy eyes leave the human and find Donghun. He tries to stand up straight at attention but his knees feel strangely wobbly. He’s never felt this before. 

“Are you with us?” Donghun asks, placing his hand on the young soldiers shoulder.

“Yes.” Kwan responds automatically without knowing what his captain is really talking about. 

“Good. I wish I could go with you, but there is work to do here.”

“I’m not going to be carried by that one.” The other human says, pointing angrily at Jimin. It’s the first time Byeongkwan noticed him. He is also mesmerizingly beautiful. Slightly taller than Sehyoon but with a younger face.

“Fine. Kwan you carry Jungkook. Jimin…Sehyoon.” Donghun says almost annoyed at this point.

Byeongkwan can’t help but feel slightly disappointed at not being able to touch Sehyoon. He doesn’t understand the intense pull he has for him, even though Jimin tried to explain it to him.

He watches Jimin pick up Sehyoon in one swift motion, the humans robe falling open further and exposing his pulsating neck. His mouth starts salivating, his heart racing, a tense knot forming in his stomach.

“Kwan.” Jimin snaps him out of his trance. 

He’s angry at himself for being so out of control. The one called Jungkook glares at him. 

“This is so degrading.” Jungkook huffs and folds his arms over his chest.

Byeongkwan walks past Jimin, not wanting to miss this opportunity, he reaches out and places his hand on Sehyoons shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Sehyoon asks, looking up at Byeongkwan.

“I….” Byeongkwan pulls away shuddering in pleasure. “I don’t even know….I’m sorry.” 

Jimin smirk disappears as he watches Byeongkwan pick up Jungkook.

The pissed off human wraps his arms around Byeongkwans neck. “Welp, let’s get this over with.”

Byeongkwan can feel the young humans heartbeat pulsating through his whole body. With the energy it gives him, he takes off into the dusk. Bounding through the top of the snow with ease. Jimin isn’t far behind. Sehyoon holds onto Jimin tightly, startled by the speed they are going. The cold air hitting his body like a slap in the face. 

Jungkook lets go of Byeogkwans neck, turning his face towards the biting wind. He starts to laugh, the feeling is exhilarating. His eyes tearing up and unable to see from the cold air. 

Byeongkwan doesn’t know why the human in his arms is laughing, but he’s never heard a more beautiful sound in his life, and it makes him smile and hold onto the life even tighter as he makes his way north through the darkness.

It’s only an hour into their journey that they realize the humans are freezing. Their frames shaking uncontrollably.

“What is happening?!” Jimin asks worriedly as he slows his pace.

“We….we are cold.”

“Cold?” It suddenly hits Jimin. “This is what cold is….”

“What….you…you don’t get cold?” Jungkook asks with a shivering jaw.

“No.” Byeongkwan responds and tries to set him down.

“Are you cr…crazy?! Don’t put me in the snow!” Jungkook ironically clings to the Upir. He hates being cold.

“We don’t have time to light a fire.” Jimin starts thinking out loud. “Look there.” Jimin points to some trees a short distance away. “There should be a place under those trees we can lay them and give them some of our layers.”

Byeongkwan nods and they cover the distance to the trees in less than a minute.

Sehyoon and Jungkook shiver violently, sitting together with their backs against the trunk of the tree that’s hovering above them. Byeongkwan and Jimin unwrap the layers of cloth from their forearms and calves, traditional soldier attire. Quickly and with concern, they each wrap the feet and hands of their former prisoners.

“Here.” Byeongkwan unties the wrap around his waist and removes his robe. He carefully lifts Sehyoon forward and wraps his robe around him, tying it snug. Sehyoons slips his arms through the sleeves.

Jimin follows suit, wrapping his robe around Jungkook who seems too cold to protest.

Jimin and Byeongkwan, now shirtless, kneel in concern next to the humans they desire. The humans they long to protect. 

“Is that better?” Jimin asks hesitantly.

“A little.” Jungkook begrudgingly responds. Purposefully not looking at Jimin.

“You’re warmth will help us too…come here…” Sehyoon reaches for Byeongkwan.

The young Upir falls backwards a bit in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“We need to keep moving.” Sehyoon responds confused at Byeongkwans body language. “We will feel even warmer against your heat.” 

Byeongkwan bites his tongue at Sehyoons choice of words, breathing in deep.

“It’s science, why are you acting so weird?” Sehyoons shaking hand reaches for Byeongkwan. Just as he is about to fall Byeongkwan catches him. “Wow you really gi…give off a lot of heat you know th…that? Is that an Upir thing?”

Byeongkwan swallows nervously. “I….I don’t know…” He can’t think of an answer as he is holding Sehyoons large frame in his arms.

“You feel even warmer than Jimin.” Sehyoon welcomes the heat radiating off Byeongkwan, wrapping his arms eagerly around his bare waist.

“You…You calling them by name now traitor?” Jungkook barely spits out, shivering in the fetal position next to a very stressed out Jimin.

“Oh shut up and let him hold you.” Sehyoon rebukes the younger. “We need to get there before the sun comes up. Sehyoon is pressing his cold lips against the heat of Byeongkwans neck without realizing it. The warmth is just too inviting.

Byeongkwan cannot move. He cannot breath. Every cell in his body is screaming.

“Kwannie, you should start running…it helps.” Jimin feels the tension from his friend.

Without hesitating, Byeongkwan takes off north, disappearing into the darkness with Sehyoon in his arms.

“Tell….tell him to come back!” Jungkook tries to yell but his vocal chords are weak with cold.

“Come on….we can catch up.” Jimin nervously reaches his arms out, as if he’s about to pick up a snake.

“Do….don’t touch me.”

“We can’t just sit here forever Jungkook.”

“Y….yes we can…..the…..the sun will come up and….”

“That’s hours away. You are going to freeze to death. Stop being so stubborn.” Jimins concern for the young humans wellbeing overpowers his worry about Jungkooks anger. He reaches down and lifts Jungkooks balled up frame into his arms in one swift motion. “If I have to carry you kicking and screaming I will.”

Jungkook tightens his jaw even further in defiance. Though he can’t deny the instant relief of warmth coming from Jimin. It feels ten times stronger than the other Upir. He tries not to give in, keeping his body tight, his arms wrapped around his shins in the most awkward position.

Jimin feels the instant rush of Jungkook. He’s never been this close to him. A ripple effect moves through him, from the crown of his head to the tip of his toes. Taking off after his friend, the wind blows Jungkooks wavy hair up into Jimins face for a moment. He’s never felt more alive. He’s never felt more grounded. Like he’s exactly where he is supposed to be at this point in time. 

It only takes Jungkook a couple minutes to give into the heat of the Upir he loathes. Wrapping his arms around Jimins neck and pulling himself closer. Deep inside, something sparks in the younger, something he pretends isn’t there. Blaming the cold, lack of sleep, and hunger for his weakness. Never wanting anyone to know. He just can’t help himself. His breathing gets quicker…..

The icy wind hitting against his back.

The Upir smells….good. More than good. He smells sweet and sensual at the same time. Jungkook presses his icy lips to Jimins neck without realizing. The heat is just too comforting.  
Jimin feels he may lose control at any second. But if he stops running, the most beautiful creature in the world…the one in his arms might stop. He might realize what he is doing and never talk to Jimin again. Jimin looks up at the stars painting the night sky. Focuses on them. Focuses on the movement of his legs, focuses on anything but the human snuggling him. The human now kissing his neck….

What is happening?!?! Jimin is screaming inside is head. His heart about ready to explode from his chest as he feels Jungkooks cold lips pulsating just under his jawline now.

Byeongkwan isn’t doing any better than Jimin. Perhaps even worse.

Sehyoon is too comfortable in his new Upirs arms. As if he’s never been more comfortable in his life. He doesn’t understand what this pull, this desire is.

“Why do you smell so good?” Sehyoon asks, really seeking truth. All these new sensations fascinating him.

Even with his voice being carried away on the wind, Byeongkwan can hear him all too clearly.

“I think it’s you who smells good.” He barely can get the words out.

Sehyoon pushes his hand up into Byeongkwans light colored hair, feeling it move in between his fingertips, grabbing hold and pulling himself closer to his warmth.

“You….you really shouldn’t do that.” Byeongkwan says sternly.

“Why? I need to stay warm.” Sehyoon says as if he is innocent.

“You know why.” Byeongkwan says through gritted teeth. Picking up his pace.

“I don’t think you are a monster. Like Jungkook does.” Sehyoon continues to play with Byeongkwans hair. “Maybe some of you are….I don’t know yet…But you….no. I don’t think you would hurt me.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“True….” Sehyoon puzzles over these new feelings. “Maybe it’s a spell you’ve put me under…maybe this is a trick. I don’t know why I feel….so comfortable with you….” He grazes his lips against Byeongkwans neck again.

“Stop.”

Sehyoon pulls back, his long black hair free from the tie it was in, now blowing freely in the wind. “I’m sorry.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Byeongkwans chest is rapidly rising and falling, and not from fatigue of running. “Can I…..can I taste you….” He is shocked as soon as the words leave his lips. But he is even more shocked at Sehyoons response.

“Yes.”


End file.
